


Just For One Day

by squeezethosepotatoes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Organized Crime, Swearing, Violence, organised crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeezethosepotatoes/pseuds/squeezethosepotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Organised Crime AU. Serena was content in her job at the Research Lab working with Professor Sycamore. But when Team Flare creeps up into her life she is now forced to live a double life. She is dragged into the world of organised crime where sex, alcohol, blood and money rule. She learns about loyalty, sacrifice and pain. Her life had changed completely. All in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Large Debt To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> The way these characters speak are reminiscent of the 20s and 30s, okay?
> 
> If you are reading my first story "All The Lonely People" then I'm going to tell you now, Lysandre is not going to be as nice.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this one and if you haven't, please consider reading my other story "All The Lonely People".
> 
> The characters here are much older than in the game except for Lysandre and Sycamore who I think are right around their early to mid-30s so yeah just a heads up.
> 
> Warning: This story contains swearing and smut but that's why it's rated M.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Serena buttoned her navy blue coat up and fixed her long dark hair. She slipped a green beret on her head, pulled her brown leather gloves on her hands, then finally wrapped a long dark green scarf around her neck. She tied the laces of her boots tightly before adjusting her stockings. She straightened her yellow dress under her coat and examined herself in the mirror. She saw the dark circles under her eyes that she tried to cover with make-up, her messy waist-long hair and the large glasses that framed her face and partially covered her big brown eyes.

Serena always hated how she looked childish. She was a woman in her mid-twenties now and yet she looked as if she were half her age. People would tell her that she was lucky and she laughed a fake sort of laughter with them. She hated when people became condescending towards her whenever she drank at the bar or stayed up late at night. It didn't help that she was short too. She stood at a whopping five-feet tall (and a half if she felt like it). No-one paid her respect, not the little kids nor the adults she was working with. All except for one.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I guess this is as good as it's going to get," She said. She pushed the door of her office open then knocked on the office directly beside her.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Professor Sycamore, his hair all over the place and his lab coat on the floor behind him. He leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed. "Serena." He greeted.

"Is everything okay in there, professor?" She asked peeking into the office a little. She saw papers strewn all over the tables and pieces of chalk scattered around the office. The chalkboard at the back of the room had been erased and written on over and over.

He nodded with a grin. "Yes, of course. I was just trying to figure out a solution to this formula I'm working on and I am literally tearing my hairs out."

Serena allowed a smile on her face. "Oh, it's one of those days, huh?"

"Right," He said. "So are you leaving now?"

"Yes, are you sure you can handle locking the place up?" She asked.

He nodded again. "I can handle it, don't worry. You go on ahead. I'll join all of you shortly."

Serena's brows furrowed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Serena," He said sternly. "This is your party and I don't want you to miss it. Go. I'll take care of things here."

She sighed in defeat. "All right, fine, I'm going. Thanks, professor."

"Just Augustine remember?" He corrected. "We have known each other for years and you still call me that."

"Only when were alone though!" She retorted.

He chuckled. "We're alone now, aren't we?"

Serena narrowed her eyes. "We are."

Sycamore grinned. "Now that that's settled. You better head out now or those idiots might eat all of the cake before you get there."

"Really, Augustine," She said. She pulled on his arm as a way of telling him to bend down and tip toed to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

His grin widened. He felt his face heat up. "No, thank  _you_."

She patted his arm and made for the front door. She heard Sycamore shout something after her that she could only make out as, "Congratulations!" She smiled to herself thanking her stars that she had someone like him in her life.

* * *

Serena weaved through the crowded restaurant with ease. It was only at times like this that she felt the supposed advantage of being short.

"Heyo! Over here, kid!" She heard a familiar voice call. She looked around the restaurant and finally found her colleagues sitting all together at a large table except for Calem who was waving at her. She made her way towards them sighing.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Calem," She said as she arrived at the table. She took off her scarf and coat and hung them at the back of her chair at the end of the table. "Besides, I'm older than you."

"I forget sometimes okay? I'm only human," He replied defensively as he took a seat.

Serena scanned the table. She saw the half-eaten cake in the middle that only spelt out "Congra-" before cutting off.

"Well, I see you didn't waste your time digging into  _my_  cake," She remarked sardonically.

The rest of the group which consisted of Shauna, Trevor and Tierno laughed nervously then mumbled tiny little apologies.

Calem shrugged. "I told them not to, Serena. I really did."

Serena rolled her eyes. "And yet the crumbs of cake on your immaculately white suit tell me otherwise." She flicked each crumb off his suit to assert her point even more.

"Nothing ever gets by you," Calem said pouting.

"Hey, hey, come on, guys," Shauna began. "We're here to celebrate an accomplishment, not argue over cake." She turned to Serena. "Although we're all guilty of eating it and feel very sorry."

Tierno nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah and we saved you some! It's really good!"

"It's not that you guys ate the cake," Serena explained. "It's that you didn't even wait for me. Not to mention the fact that I bought it myself and had Trevor bring it over here."

"We are really, really, sorry about that. Really," said Trevor.

"It won't happen again," Calem continued.

She took a seat and finally relaxed. "All right, fine."

Calem smiled. "So, where's the professor? Is he coming?"

"Yes, he's just locking up the Research Lab," She answered.

"Did you get here safe?" Shauna asked. "It's too dangerous to go alone nowadays what with all the recent gang activities."

Serena nodded. "I got here just fine. I have to admit these things are really shaking up everyone but the streets of Lumiose City were quiet tonight."

"That damn Team Flare!" Tierno exclaimed. "Why can't they just make honest money like the rest of us?"

"We worked hard for that money and people like them just take it away," Tierno added. "They take away months and months of work."

Calem scoffed. "And the fact that they kill people and start shootouts is terrible on it's own."

"They drag innocent people into them too," Shauna added.

"But I thought they only targeted people that crossed them," Serena remarked.

Calem scoffed. "And does that make it all better then?"

"I. . . suppose not," Serena conceded.

The group continued on their heated conversation. Serena only listened having nothing else to contribute. The activities of Team Flare did not interest her in all honesty and did not affect her. The only time she would ever care about that was if and only  _if_ their activities affected her directly.

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently. She turned around and smiled. "Professor!" She exclaimed.

Sycamore smiled back at her and greeted everyone at the table. He changed out of his purple shirt and into a dark blue suit that matched the colour of his now combed hair. His yellow tie was crooked although he didn't seem to notice prompting Serena to stand up and fix it for him.

She pulled him down by his shoulders. "Why do I have to fix your ties and bow ties for you all the time?" She asked as she straightened the tie.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "I'll learn it eventually then you won't have to do it for me."

Once Serena was finished, he took a seat to the right of her immediately noticing the half-eaten cake.

Calem caught his gaze. "I know, I know the cake is eaten. We already discussed that."

The professor shook his head and chuckled. "All right, I wasn't going to say anything in the first place."

"Now that everyone's here," Shauna interjected. "Let's order some food. I am starving."

For the first time that night the whole group was in agreement.

* * *

"That was an amazing dinner," Calem said pushing the door of the restaurant open.

The group was hit by a strong chilly gust of wind as they followed him out. Serena almost fell back but was caught by Sycamore who was right behind her.

"I got you," He reassured. He helped her steady herself.

"Thank you," She said adjusting the champagne bottle in her arm.

Shauna, Tierno and Trevor watched the small exchange with small hidden smiles. There was a speculation going around the Research Lab if the two were in some sort of secret relationship having known each other for a long time and always being seen together. Nobody had the guts to ask them except for the same group of friends they always hung about with which consisted of Calem, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor.

Both parties denied it but not at the same degrees. Sycamore denied it but there was always an unsure tone in his voice. When Serena denied it she  _denied_ it. She refused the notion altogether.

The rumours had gotten so big once that Serena called Sycamore into her office and when he left he had a sort of sad and understanding look on his face. Nobody bothered them about it after that.

"Come on, you two!" Calem called from a little ways away. "It's dark out and I don't want to be out on the streets at this time."

"We're coming just go on ahead," Sycamore replied. He turned to Serena. "Are you all right?"

Serena nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The pair caught up with the rest of the group. They made their way towards Centrico Plaza where the Prism Tower was located. The tower was lit up from the bottom to the very top. A few tourists crowded around the base taking pictures of the brightly lit tower. It was a like a beacon to the citizens of Kalos. Everyone knew what and where it was.

Serena's group stopped by ritualistically. It was where they said their farewells for the day. Each of them heading to a different avenue or boulevard. Calem and Shauna usually went into Bleu Plaza where they lived in the same apartment building, Trevor and Tierno into Jaune Plaza and Sycamore and Serena into Magenta Plaza.

"Well, good night to all of you and see you all tomorrow," Calem said. "Let's go, Shauna." The said girl waved at the rest of the group then turned to leave with Calem.

Trevor and Tierno patted Serena's and Sycamore's backs. They both gave Serena their last praises of congratulations before leaving as well.

"Ready to go home?" Sycamore asked as soon as the two other men had gone.

Serena nodded.

They made their way towards Magenta Plaza in comfortable silence. They didn't live in the same apartment building like Shauna and Calem. Their buildings were directly beside each other. Both of them could see into each other's apartments if the curtains were pushed aside and sometimes that would be their way of communication. Almost every night they would pull their windows up and talk to one another until one of them falls asleep by accident. The only time they didn't talk personally was when the winter came. Serena wondered if he would be up for another round of champagne even in the chilly weather since the restaurant had given the bottle they didn't finish to her.

"Are you ever thinking of settling down sometime soon, Serena?" Sycamore inquired interrupting her train of thought. "We certainly aren't getting any younger."

Serena's brows furrowed. "Where did this suddenly come from, Augustine?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's just, we're getting older. I'm in my thirties now-"

" _Early_  thirties," Serena corrected.

"Yes, all right, early thirties and I feel like I've poured my whole life into my work that I haven't really given much time to think about my future," He continued. "I mean, haven't you thought about it before?"

Serena sighed. "I. . . have. Of course I have but it's not high up in my priority list," She explained. "I want to accomplish more before I settle down. I want to contribute more to society. Arceus, I don't even know if I want kids of my own."

"Now that's jumping way, way ahead," Sycamore remarked.

Serena punched his arm playfully. "You started it!"

"But I understand exactly what you mean."

The pair finally arrived at Magenta Plaza. They gave each other hugs before parting ways into their own buildings. Serena took the elevator to the top floor then made her way to her apartment. She loved the feeling of finally arriving home after a long day. She systematically shed each layer of her clothes off starting with her boots then ending with the beret on her head. She kept everything neat and organised. Everything in her closet was arranged according to colour.

Now in her underwear, she grabbed her neatly folded pyjamas from her bed and fresh set of underwear, tied her hair up in a tight bun then went into the bathroom where she took a long hot shower.

It was when she was drying up that she remembered what she had planned to ask Sycamore. "Oh I forgot to ask him!" She blurted out.

She quickly threw her clothes on and ran to her window. She saw that there was light flashing in the professor's room that indicated that he might have been watching television. She took one of the large pebbles she saved on her windowsill and hurled it onto his windowpane. It made an incredibly loud noise upon impact. Serena flinched at the noise. She saw the professor stand up quickly.

He glanced at his window to find Serena waving at him with an apologetic look on her face. He felt his heart calm down. "Thought it was a gunshot," He said to himself. He went to his window and pushed it up. He braced himself for the cold. "Need anything?" He asked her as he put on a sweater. He didn't need to speak loud being that their apartment buildings were only a few feet away.

She held up the bottle of champagne. "Do you maybe want to finish the rest of this? I can't do it alone."

He smiled. "Sure, you got an ice bucket?"

Serena lowered the bottle. "Uh. . . no but I can buy one and some ice too."

Sycamore shook his head. "No, no. You don't need to. Just leave it out here, it'll cool eventually."

"There's nowhere to put it though. It'll just fall to the ground," Serena replied.

"Well, we can't put it in the freezer or it'll just explode and that will be a mess I'd hate to clean up," He said.

Serena put the bottle on the floor by her feet. "I'll just run out and buy some. I won't be too long. Don't worry."

Before he could even protest, Serena pulled her window down, grabbed her wallet from her bag, put her hair down, slip on her boots and wore her coat. She made sure she had the keys and locked her door. Once she made it out she looked up to see Sycamore with his head in his hands muttering to himself. She watched him pull his window down and retreat back into his room.

"Sorry, Augustine," She said quietly.

The sky had darkened over the course of an hour. She turned left and into an alleyway that housed the infamous Lysandre Cafe that many of the elite members of society seemed to visit almost every night and only by invitations. Serena passed by there all the time when she went to work in the morning being that less people passed there because of their fear of Team Flare. Serena however felt weirdly comfortable going through the alley. She didn't encounter one life threatening situation in all her years of using that route. Plus, the lesser the people the better she thought.

As usual, there were two people stationed at the entrance wearing bright red suits and donning eccentric hairstyles scanning what Serena thought was the legitimacy of the invitations handed to them. She passed a long line of people dressed in fancy suits and elegant dresses waiting for their turn.

Everyone in Kalos knew who Lysandre was but nobody knew what he looked like. All they knew was that he was the boss of Team Flare, the source of most of the region's gang activity and oddly enough, the inventor of the Holo Caster. Very few get to see him, according to various sources. Although according to some, he resembled a Pyroar with a great mane. Serena always had a good laugh at the notion of someone with hair as ridiculous as that. She turned right to Estival Avenue picturing a half-man, half-Pyroar hybrid being the only substitute to the shadowy figure of Lysandre in her mind.

She was only a few metres away from the store when she saw two people backing an old man onto a car. She looked around to check if anyone else was witnessing this when she realised that the streets were nearly empty. As she neared the trio she saw that the people cornering the old man seemed young, maybe even younger than she was. They looked to be in their teens.

"I don't have money on me right now!" The old man shouted almost pleadingly.

The two teens hushed the old man. "Shut up!" The girl said in a hushed tone. "We know you're lying to us, pops."

"Where is it?" The other one asked, a boy. "Come on, hand it over."

Serena frowned at the teenagers. She hated seeing elders being treated like that. She approached them with crossed arms. "What the hell do you think you two are doing?"

The teenagers scoffed at her.

"Beat it, lady," said the girl.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, if you know what's good for you."

She ignored the last remark. "Why are you bothering that nice old man? Didn't your parents teach you anything about manners?"

"Look, Miss Goody Two-Shoes," The girl began. "Our beef ain't with you. So just leave or you will seriously get hurt."

Serena felt her blood boil. She wanted to tell the girl off and so she decided that she would. "Listen here you little shit," She said as she took a step forward.

Before she could say even more, the old man shoved aside the two teenagers and ran to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door, climbed in, started the ignition and drove away.

The boy gave Serena a scowl. "Now, you've really done it," He said cryptically.

Serena opened her mouth to speak when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around only to be enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

The first thing Serena noticed when she woke up was that she was sitting on something incredibly soft. She felt the fabric and recognised it as a plush velvet. . . seat cover. She willed her eyes to adjust to the darkness of what she now knew was a car. The car was large and had a feeling of an old timey carriage.

Her nose felt strange. It had a tingling sensation and almost a burning feel to it.

"How long was I out?" She asked herself. She gazed out of the dark windows to see that the car was parked in an alleyway that she could not recognise in the darkness.

"About half an hour."

Serena jumped at the voice. She did not expect someone else in the car with her. She turned to the sound of the voice to see that it came from a man seated at the seats in front of hers. He sat at the other end cross-legged and away from her where light pierced through the windows. His black suit acted as a camouflage in the darkness, the red lining of the seams providing a contrast. He held a long golden cane on one hand and rested his other hand on his lap. Various rings decorated his fingers consisting of various gemstones but one in particular stood out to Serena. The stone embedded in the band had a Mega Stone symbol. She looked up to see who the man was but his face was covered in darkness.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man didn't answer right away. Serena didn't know how but she could feel his eyes travelling up and down, observing her. She stared back at where she thought his eyes were not wanting to lose.

He smirked as he leaned out of the shadows. Dim light shone on his face. The bright red of his hair and beard was like a mane of fire that surrounded his head. His icy blue eyes pierced through Serena like a stake. Chills were running down her spine.

"I am Lysandre, head of Team Flare," He replied in a cool deep voice. "And I own you now."

Serena's eyes widened. " _Own me_?" She asked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you work for me," Lysandre said simply. "I will have you recall your little stunt with my two new recruits earlier."

The old man and the two teenagers entered Serena's thoughts.

"He owes me money," He explained. "To be more specific, he owes me ten million which he had in his car. And now because of your divine intervention, I have no money and no body to bury. So, being the good man that I am, I have decided to give you a second chance and let you work off your debt." He lifted the end of his cane and brought it down to the floor of his car making a loud thud.

"Debt?" She echoed. "What debt? I don't owe you anything!"

"Since I couldn't get the money from that old man. His debt automatically transfers to you," He said, pointing the end of his cane at her. "Now, you work for me." He brought the end of his cane down to the floor of the car once more.

Serena couldn't believe her ears. Her head was spinning and her palms were sweating. All she did was defend the old man and now she's a member of Team Flare. All in one hour.

"Of course you can always choose the other option," Lysandre offered.

Her ears perked up. "What's the other option?"

"I have you killed," He said. He allowed her a few seconds to think although he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"A-All right, I'll work for you," She said finally.

"Good, you will report to me tomorrow before the crack of dawn. We will be very busy indeed." He lifted his cane and brought it down to the floor one last time.

Serena swallowed hard. Her fate was sealed. She felt as if he was a predator and she was the prey. Now she understood what those sources meant when they compared him to a Pyroar and at that moment it didn't seem funny to her anymore.


	2. The Pyroar and The Gyarados

Serena sat in the car staring blankly at the golden cane in Lysandre's hand. She only noticed now that his car had an odd smell. The air was a sweet sort of smell much like the smell of flowers in full bloom but mixed with a metallic and arid sort. She couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Her thoughts juggled back and forth from the weird fragrance to the predicament she was in.

She was going to work for him but what about her job at the Research Lab?

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Lysandre took his cane and used the end to nudge Serena who was sitting across from him. "Leave. I have no use for you anymore until dawn."

Anger replaced her feelings fear. It didn't take much to aggravate her. Serena scowled at him. Her blood began to boil again just like it had when the teenagers were harassing the old man.

"Why you. . ." She balled her hands into hard fists. She was about to swing at him when he started laughing.

"Go ahead, hit me, that's another million to your debt," He said staring at her.

Serena slowly uncurled her hand and took deep breaths. One of the things that was always said about her was that she had an extremely bad temper. She had to learn how to control it after the whole fiasco at the Research Lab a few years ago. She was still trying to get passed it especially since she felt humiliated.

"I have a job of my own," Serena said finally. "A job that, mind you, I am very accomplished in."

Lysandre scoffed. "I fail to see how this is relevant."

" _Excuse me_?" Serena blurted. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "How do you expect me to work for you when I have a job, that again I take much pride in, to go to early in the morning?"

"And again," He began. "I fail to see how this is relevant nor how this is my problem. Debts are paid and that is what I expect from you." He moved to open the door for her. "Now, I like to give people choices. You either show up at my cafe before dawn or you go to your mundane job and I send my people to kill you. You won't know when, you won't know where but  _I will have you killed_. No matter where you hide,  _if_  you decide to hide, I will have you killed."

Serena swallowed hard. She had forgotten the reason why she was angry in the first place. Her heart beat loudly against her head. Her mouth dried and her ears rung.

Lysandre dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Leave."

All Serena could manage was a nod. She got out of the car, almost stumbling. The grunts that surrounded the vicinity pointed to the opposite end of the alleyway silently telling her where to go. She heard Lysandre's car start behind her.

As the car passed, the driver honked the horn and Lysandre rolled down his window. He stretched his hand out to her, a thornless peach rose in it. Its petals were large and beautiful.

"I know you will make the right decision, Serena," He remarked.

Serena only stared at him absently taking the rose.

He rolled up the window slowly saying, "Walk home safe." The large black car drove away.

Serena continued to walk, the rose in her hand. She left the alley and found herself at Centrico Plaza. She looked around wondering just where Team Flare took her. She seemed to be at the far North East of Magenta Plaza at an alley that was hidden by tall buildings.

Prism Tower shone as bright as ever however there were no tourists at its base. In fact, there was absolutely nobody in the streets.

She began walking again now speeding up. The breeze had become even cooler. Her glasses slipped down to the tip of her nose once again. She pushed them up and tightened her coat around her body.

When she arrived at Magenta Plaza, she found Sycamore waiting expectantly at the window up at his room. He waved at her.

"Where were you?" He asked in a loud voice.

Serena shushed him. She hid the peach rose into her coat and entered her building. Once she was in her room, she took the peach rose out of her coat and took a glass of water. She placed the rose in the glass that now acted as a makeshift vase. She went to the window where she saw Sycamore waiting.

She pushed her window up. "I was at the store. They had no ice bucket and no ice."

The professor's brows furrowed. "You were gone for a full hour. Did you go to another store? What happened?"

"I took my time," Serena said. She tried to sound as cool as possible. "The breeze was nice."

"But you don't like the cold that much though," Sycamore reasoned.

"Well some people change, Augustine," She snapped. Serena sighed. She was too tired to argue further. "I'm sorry," She said. "I'm just exhausted. I don't know if I'll be at work tomorrow. I'm leaving you to open the Research Lab. Good night."

She moved to pull her window down when Sycamore stopped her.

"Wait!" He said. "Why? Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to make you soup?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just. . . tired. Don't worry about me. Good night, Augustine."

For the second time that night, before he could say any more, she pulled her window down and pulled the curtain.

Sycamore sighed. He was extremely worried about her. He knew when something was wrong and something was obviously bothering Serena. But he also knew that if he badgered Serena about it, the situation would just grow worse. He decided to leave it at that for now. "Good night, Serena," He muttered then retreated to his bedroom.

Serena took off her coat and her boots and put them in her closet. She plopped down onto her large bed. Her desire to drink champagne and exchange stories were long gone. All she wanted was to sleep and wake up from whatever nightmare she was stuck in.

"This is just a bad dream," She assured herself. "Yes. . . Just a bad dream. I'll-I'll be fine. I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal."

She settled into her bed, the sheets wrapped tightly around herself. She began to drift off, still holding on to the little bit of hope she had left. The thornless peach rose plaguing her dreams.

* * *

"What is the time?"

Lysandre sat in his office, in front of his mahogany desk, playing with the large ruby adorning the top of his golden cane. It was something he always did. It kept him occupied and reminded him of why he was where he was.

" _What is the time_?" He asked again, this time sternly.

"I-I can't read the time, sir," The grunt replied almost as a whisper. "I-I can count but I can't read time."

"And why is that?" Lysandre asked from his desk.

The grunt looked down, avoiding Lysandre's gaze and stared at his feet. "I. . . dropped out of school when I was a kid because my father and my sister needed someone to bring money in to support them."

Lysandre stood up slowly. He approached the grunt with a blank expression on his face. "How old are you, boy?" Lysandre asked as he took large strides towards the grunt, golden cane in hand.

The grunt swallowed hard. "Seventeen, sir," He answered. He tried to keep confident.

"Seventeen. . ." Lysandre echoed. He opened the door to his office and glanced at the clock out in the hallway. He gestured for the boy to come closer to him. "What is your name?"

"V-Valère, sir," The grunt said.

Lysandre nodded once. "That is a good name. Strong-sounding." He pointed at the large clock in the hallway with his cane. "Look there," He said. "Do you see those two arrows?"

"Yes, sir. They are called hands, aren't they?" He asked.

"Right," said Lysandre. "The shorter hand tells you the hour and the longer hand tells you the minutes. Where is the shorter hand pointing at right now?"

Valère squinted. "It's pointing at six."

"And the longer hand?" Lysandre inquired further.

"At eight," The grunt answered. "So is it eight minutes past six?"

Lysandre shook his head. "No, this is where the tricky part comes in," He began. "When you tell the minutes past the hour you have to start at zero then add five each time."

Valère frowned. "I'm afraid I don't follow, sir."

"The twelve is now zero and one is five. Now add five to that and two becomes ten. Three becomes fifteen and four becomes twenty and so on and so forth," Lysandre explained.

"I see," The grunt said thoughtfully.

Lysandre pointed at the clock once again. "Now, what time is it?"

"It's. . . six. . . forty?" Valère answered.

"Say it with conviction, boy," Lysandre remarked. "Always say it with conviction. Even when no-one believes in you, have faith in yourself. Go on, say it again."

Valère nodded, he had a confident smile on his face now. "It's six-forty, sir!"

Lysandre allowed a small smile on his face. "Good. You are right, it is."

"Thank you, sir," The boy said. "Nobody ever taught me how, they always laughed. I felt so ashamed. . . but not anymore."

"You listen now," Lysandre instructed. "No-one should ever, ever, make you feel ashamed. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. The only thing you have to do is figure out where to go from those weaknesses and improve on them. It is how you react from being kicked to ground that determines who you are and what you will be."

"Uh, sir, is now a good time?" Lysandre heard a grunt ask from behind.

Lysandre turned to Valère. "Remember what I told you, boy. Now go on. Go to the surface and take the cafe shift."

The grunt gave Lysandre a salute as he smiled. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He made for the elevator.

"And keep me updated on your family," Lysandre added as Valère left. He turned to the other grunt. "What do you need?"

"She's here, sir," The grunt answered.

Lysandre nodded. "Good. Bring her to me."

The grunt stepped aside. "She's right here."

Serena appeared from behind the grunt clad in a long white open coat and dark orange dress that cut just above her knees. Her long dark hair was up in a messy bun and short hair framed each side of her face. Her bangs parted in three, hair on each side of her forehead and in the middle. She had black ankle-boots on her feet.

Lysandre only noticed now how short Serena was. She had to tilt her head back far to look at him. He figured that she stood at five feet compared to his six feet and three inches.

"I want people keeping an eye on Valère's family but I want them to keep out of sight. I expect reports next week on what they have found,  _compris_?"

" _Oui_ ,  _monsieur_ ," The grunt said before giving Lysandre a salute and walking away from the pair. Serena looked back at him with an expression that almost pleaded for him to stay.

"I knew you were smart," Lysandre remarked once the grunt was out of sight.

Serena pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and ignored his remark. "What you said to that boy earlier, Valère," She said. "Did you mean it?"

Lysandre cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, every word. What of it?"

"Nothing of it," Serena replied. "What job do you want me to take on first?"

"Eager, aren't we?" Lysandre said, smirking.

"The sooner the better I always say," Serena said sardonically.

The red-head kept a straight face. "Hmph. . . Well, as you know, you have a debt of ten million that must be paid no matter what-"

"I am aware," Serena interrupted.

Lysandre tried not to scowl. "You are a special case and so I have decided to take you under my wing."

Serena frowned. "What in Arceus' name does that mean?"

"It is straightforward, Serena," He jeered. "I and my other associates will show you how we work in this business. You will receive training and when I deem you ready, you will work off your debt through your own means  _but_  in the name of Team Flare. Of course, I'll guide you as well if need be."

"Wait," She said. "Let me get this straight, you'll train me then let me work my debt off on my own but under Team Flare?"

"Yes but with my help as well."

Serena pushed her glasses up. She understood what he meant and decided to just go with what he says if it means she will be able to pay off her debt however way she wanted. At least she could keep her dignity intact. Maybe.

"So. . . what exactly do you want here for right now? At six - almost seven - in the morning?" She asked.

"Ah yes," Lysandre said walking into his office. "I will be hosting a party this evening and I want you to accompany me. The heads of the other mobs are going to be there as well and I'd like for you to make their acquaintance. I am sure you will have use for them in the future as they will have use for you. In fact, they will be helping me train you so I want to prepare you for them and for the party. One never knows what might happen. Parties can get out of hand sometimes."

It wasn't the fact that he was taking her to a party that scared her, it was the last few bits of what he said that did.

Would she be trained by other mob bosses?

What if they killed her in spite for something she might mess up?

And there was that other bit with what he said too. He held parties every night, she witnessed people coming and going. But she couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said, 'one never knows what might happen'. Was he hinting at the possibility of an assassination or an attack? She hoped not.

"However before we do that, I'd like to give you a. . . shall we say, gift that is given to every Team Flare recruit," He added. "Come inside my office."

Lysandre took a seat behind his desk and gestured for Serena to sit in one of the two chairs in front of him. He pulled out an almost-flat box from inside one of his drawers that had been wrapped in expensive, high-quality red wrapping paper decorated with a golden ribbon.

Serena figured that red and gold must be their colours even though she had only seen them wear red.

He slid the box in front of her. "Please, open your gift."

She took the box slowly and cautiously. She shook it a little earning a chuckle from Lysandre.

"Hm, I knew it was a good idea to remove them," He said to himself cryptically.

Serena untied the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the red wrapping paper. She would have felt bad if she just ripped it like that. It was such a fancy thing, the paper.

When she opened the box she immediately pushed it back towards him. "No, no way. I am not accepting it."

"Why not?" He questioned, frowning. "Every member of Team Flare receives one. There are no exceptions."

"Still," She said. "I cannot and will not accept this. I don't even know how to use it for Arceus' sake!"

Lysandre took the small pistol from the box. "I will teach you in time. It is a fine gun for its size. Nine millimetre calibre, decent ammo capacity, light polymer finish and very concealable. If you're worried about keeping it out of sight while carrying it I can always provide a garter holster to wrap around your thigh."

"What?" She exclaimed. "No! I'm not worried about that! . . . Well, okay, maybe yeah but I'm more worried about firing it by accident and shooting some random guy!"

He slid the gun over to her. "That is what training is for. I honestly do not find an issue with what you are saying, Serena."

Serena felt like she was talking to a brick wall. She gave up and slowly and very cautiously took the gun.

"It's not loaded yet so do not worry about 'shooting some random guy'," He teased. "Would you like me to get you a gun holster?"

"I don't know," She replied. "Like I said I don't even know how to use it."

Lysandre nodded. "Hm, I suppose we can start training tomorrow."

Serena sighed in relief.

"Right now, I would like for you to come with me," He continued as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She slipped the small gun into her bag carefully.

"To my home at Route 6," He replied. He made to leave the room. "I am sure you are familiar with Parfum Castle. It is  _very_  old and still very famous."

Serena's eyes widened. When she was younger, she had always dreamt of living there as a princess. She figured every girl did. But she soon found out while growing up that that fairytale would remain as a fairytale.

The world she lived in had no princesses or princes or happy endings. She was convinced. Yet she couldn't deny that she was excited about going there.

"You live there? How?" She questioned. She followed him closely. The grunts they passed gave him salutes before going about their day.

"Well, let's just say I had some. . . business with the Elite Four and they owed me and paid generously," He answered in a low voice. It gave Serena chills.

They reached the elevator leading up to the cafe. He entered the elevator without so much as a gesture for Serena to go first. Once they were both inside, Lysandre pushed the button next to the star with his golden cane. The elevator began to ascend and with it an uncomfortable silence that began to surround the pair.

Lysandre played with the ruby atop his golden cane, tapping it's large flat top and distracting himself with the now suddenly very interesting dust ball at the corner in front of him. He made a mental note to tell his grunts about the cleanliness of their base.

Serena on the other hand decided to preoccupy herself by cleaning her glasses. When she arrived not even fifteen minutes earlier, she couldn't help but feel some degree of admiration toward Lysandre. The facility was huge, expanding in three main floors plus a fourth one for hosting parties and gatherings. She wondered how long it took him to have the labs built and how much money he must have spent.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The red of the cafe came into view.

Serena left the elevator first and made for the door earning a glare she didn't see from Lysandre. The grunts stationed at the cafe, which included Valère, stood at attention when Lysandre passed. They soon made it outside where Serena saw a familiar tinted black car waiting for them. A grunt exited the driver's seat to open the door for Lysandre.

It was the first time Serena had actually seen what the interior looked like. She felt the plush velvet of the seats but didn't see the dark red of it. The dashboard and armrests were finished with a light brown oak but what caught Serena's eye most of all was that everything had been lined gold.

' _What is his obsession with gold all about?_ ' She asked herself.

Lysandre entered the car without so much as a thank you to the grunt. "Come on now, we've got much to prepare for."

Serena scoffed. She entered the car but not before thanking the grunt for opening the door. Lysandre sat across from her.

The grunt didn't say anything. He only looked at her, closed the door then went back into the driver's seat.

Serena blinked. Did Lysandre train his grunts to be exactly like him? Was she going to be like him?

The car began to move. Another uncomfortable silence fell on the two.

"So," Serena said, breaking the silence. "How did you know my name? I never talked to you and I certainly never had any business with you up until last night."

"I checked your wallet," He replied simply. "And by the way, you had better clean the cobwebs infesting your wallet, very unprofessional."

Serena was fuming. "The only thing unprofessional here is. . . is. . . your face!"

"That cuts me deep," Lysandre teased.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was her boss, Serena would have pounced on him and taught him a lesson. Her face was red with anger.

"Careful now, I won't be able to see you sitting on my red velvet seats if you turn even redder," He continued.

Serena felt her hand twitch. Her glasses began to fog up prompting her to wipe them clean. She calmed herself down as best she could. She averted her gaze from him for the whole trip to the castle and when she did decide to quickly glance at him she could see a small smirk plastered on his face.

She wished at that very moment that the gun he had given her was loaded.

* * *

"Wow. . ."

Serena sat in the car marvelling at the tall golden gates that opened to welcome them. A grunt stood outside giving them a salute as they passed.

The anticipation she felt as they drove down the long path to the castle had been overwhelming for her so when the car stopped she didn't hesitate to open the door and take in the unfamiliarly clean fresh air. The breeze was cold but she didn't care. To her, it felt like a part of her childhood dream was coming true.

"This clean air really highlights the horrible mix of gases we like to call oxygen in Lumiose City," She remarked.

Lysandre couldn't help the chuckle that left him as he got out of the car after her. "I will take that as a compliment. I have spent a lot of my time caring for the shrubs, trees, flowers and whatnot you see around the palace."

"Alone?" Serena asked.

He shook his head. "At first, then I hired some grunts to help me."

"How. . . noble of you," She said simply.

The pair heard their driver clear his throat. "Shall I wait here, sir, or come back later?"

Lysandre turned to the grunt. "You go on inside and make yourself a nice cup of coffee or whatever it is you want. I'm sure Geoff will be there to help you. I will call for you later."

The grunt bowed in gratitude. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Serena's brows furrowed at their exchange but didn't say anything. Instead, she found herself staring at Lysandre. He had dark circles under his eyes, a great contrast to the light blue of his eyes that scanned the trees and shrubs he had planted. The dark coat that was draped around his shoulders blew softly in the wind. Serena noticed how his cravat had gone crooked and without even thinking went ahead and decided to straighten it.

She approached Lysandre and pulled him down. The red-head's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" He asked, alarmed. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm trying to fix your damn cravat. It's crooked," She replied. She stood on her toes. "Bend down some more, at least help me help you."

Lysandre did as instructed, holding on to his golden cane for balance. He was speechless. No-one ever talked to him like that. His eyes darted around looking for any grunts that might have been watching the scene.

Serena now stood flat on her feet as she straightened his cravat. She hadn't noticed how close they had gotten. Their foreheads were almost touching as well as the tips of their noses.

Lysandre was careful not to lose his balance. He was bending down awkwardly and one wrong move could cause him to fall on top of her.

"And done!" She exclaimed impulsively as she pulled to tighten the cravat. She looked up and was greeted by Lysandre's blushing face. She took a step back immediately and found herself blushing as well.

None of them said a word as Lysandre straightened up. He only cleared his throat.

Serena desperately tried to find the right words to say but she couldn't figure them out like she always had. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Lysandre knew he had to say something. He was always quick on the trigger. Always had something to say. But now he didn't. What could he say? Thank you?

He shook his head.

Instead, he made his way into his home without a word to Serena. She only followed him having no other choice.

The silence surrounding them broke as soon as they entered the castle. A loud gasp of admiration left Serena.

Everything was made up of or lined with gold from the windows to the walls. Even the tiles on the floor seemed to shine and shimmer. Four golden busts of knights were displayed on tabletop columns holding swords. But what took Serena's breath away was the large golden statue of Milotic standing as the centrepiece in the entrance hall.

She was so fixated on the statue that she hadn't even noticed a small old lady making her way towards them.

Lysandre greeted her with a small smile on his face. "Good morning, Martha," He said.

It took Serena out of her trance. She saw the old lady she now knew to be Martha pat Lysandre's arm. She was a very small old lady standing even shorter than Serena. Her silver hair was in a tight bun on her head and her long blue uniform was kept incredibly straight. She was a bit plump but Serena figured that it must have been because of her height and her age. She had a warm, kind face and Serena felt she could easily trust her. She seemed meek and fragile.

"How are you, dear?" She asked Lysandre. "You were gone before I could even give you your morning coffee."

Lysandre chuckled. "I left for work early. I had to take care of this thing." He gestured at Serena. She felt her anger flare up.

Martha smacked his arm. "Manners, Lysandre! We do not refer to people that way!" Martha chastised. She turned to Serena. "I am very sorry, darling. It seems as if manners don't even matter in this house anymore."

Serena nodded quickly. She didn't know whether she should just stand there or offer to shake hands with Martha especially after seeing that the old lady obviously prioritised manners.

"And how many times have I told you to slow down and take things seriously?" She said turning back to Lysandre. "You are in your mid-thirties, at least consider settling down. This is the fifth woman this week. Fifth! Why it's as if you've slept with every woman in Kalos!"

"You know I can't settle down, Martha, and you didn't have to say that out loud." replied Lysandre whispering the latter part as he turned a deep shade of red. "And even if I could settle down, I would not do it until I felt I have achieved everything I possibly can. Besides, Serena isn't here for romantic reasons. She's here because she owes me money and I've decided to take her under my wing."

Martha laughed as she turned to Serena. "Just how much do you owe for him to do such a 'charitable' act such as that?" Martha emphasised the word charitable. It was very unlike Lysandre.

"T-Ten million!" Serena replied quickly and much too loud for her liking. "I, uh. . . um. . . ten million." She now felt nervous around the old woman she thought was meek learning that you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"That is a hefty lot of money, young lady," Martha remarked.

Lysandre scoffed. "And I expect it to be paid in full, girl," He told Serena who made a face at him.

Martha smacked his arm again. "Don't interrupt, Lysandre," She said. "Was I speaking to you?"

The red-head opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted.

"No, I was not," said Martha. "And don't call her 'girl', address Serena properly, by her name."

Serena was chuckling to herself beside Lysandre. She enjoyed seeing Lysandre taken down a peg. It eased away some of the anger and fear that she felt for both of them.

"And you, young lady," The old woman continued now addressing Serena.

Serena jumped. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you are forgiven for whatever it is you did. I was going to offer some tea or coffee as a way to compensate for Lysandre's rudeness," Martha said with a soft smile. "Would you like a cup?"

"Actually, Serena needs to prepare for tonight's party and I was hoping you would help her," Lysandre said.

"What has gotten into you, Lysandre?" Martha asked angrily. "Let the lady speak for herself! And in any case your parties don't even have any cultural significance anyway or significance at all. They are just an excuse for bored rich people to drink and gamble their lives away."

Lysandre's mouth hung open. He had nothing to respond with.

It took all of Serena's might not to gloat over him. In a way she felt sorry for the red-head but ultimately concluded that he deserved it and more.

"You know what, Martha, I think a cup of tea would really hit the sweet spot right now," Serena said glancing at Lysandre.

Martha looked back at her with another soft smile. "Sure, dear. Follow me into the kitchen."

She left the entrance hall and as soon as she was out of earshot, Serena laughed.

"I hope you've got a burn heal on you," She cracked as she left to follow Martha.

Lysandre was left all alone in the entrance hall listening to the softening footsteps. It was at this very moment that he determined how much he hated Serena and his decision to make things different this time rather than just shoot his gun. It took all his patience to try and act nice or at least civil to her. He joked around, teased her a little bit, just like what he thought normal people did.

He sighed. He should have just had her killed and chased after the old man instead of trying to be the good guy. It was what got him into the mess in the first place, thinking that maybe he should try to be a good, forgiving man for once.

"Oh, I've made a huge mistake," He muttered to himself as he made his way to his room tapping his golden cane on the floor.

But it was too late to back out. His own moral code wouldn't let him and so he decided to see it through until the end. He would not give up on her until every last part of the ten million was paid back.

He hadn't even the slightest idea why he recruited her, only that there was something about Serena that spoke to him.

It reminded him of someone.

But who it was, he certainly did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Compris? = Understood?
> 
> Oui, monsieur. = Yes, sir
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear back from you guys. And pardon the French! It may be wrong, I just took it out of what I learned in French class.


	3. Repulsing Attraction

Serena ran to catch up with Martha, the old lady walking with her back straight as a board and her head raised up high. She walked with a stiff grace Serena found a little overbearing. She still had a lot of respect for the woman though.

"Sorry, Miss, uh, Martha-" She began as she walked in-step with the old lady.

"Just, Martha, dear," The woman said chuckling.

Serena scratched her head. "Right, uh, Martha, are we actually going to ignore Lysandre completely or. . .?"

Martha waved her hand dismissively. "Of course not, dear, that would be rude. We are simply going to go to him later. No doubt he will have prepared whatever it is you need to be prepared with."

"I. . . see," Serena said unsure of what she meant. "So are you the only caretaker of the palace?"

"I may look strong, dear, but I'm not  _that_ strong," She replied, chuckling. "We have many maids and butlers around the palace. They all have their assigned rooms and jobs and are all located at their stations. Of course, they go where they are needed or when in need of something so you may occasionally bump into them."

Serena nodded slowly. "Wow, I can't imagine living like that. I just do things on my own. Been that way ever since."

Martha didn't say anything. She only had a small smile on her face.

They walked down the long hallway. The sunlight streaming in from outside shone on the golden floors and the gold details on the walls making them glisten and glow with an ethereal-like aura. They passed tall blue doors decorated with bright golden carvings and the golden statues honouring the knights that fought in the war three thousand years ago that lined the walls as if they were guarding the palace, still keeping the king of Kalos safe.

Serena couldn't help but gape at everything she saw. Her mouth hung open as she walked causing Martha to chastise her.

"An insect may find its way into your mouth if you don't close it soon," The old woman remarked.

Serena immediately closed her mouth. "Sorry." She pushed her glasses up.

"But I can't blame you, dear. I had a fairly same reaction the first time I came here. Oh yes, I remember it very well. My husband and I were so young and so was Lysandre," Martha continued thoughtfully. "But that is a story for another time. I'm sorry, dear."

"N-No, no, it's fine," Serena assured.

They approached the end of the long hallway where Martha made a sudden left to an archway that led to a significantly smaller hallway. The old woman then took out a handkerchief and wiped the doorknob of the last door of the hallway before opening it.

"Good morning, gentlemen," She said greeting the grunt that drove Serena and Lysandre and the older man which Serena assumed to be Geoff.

The grunt waved casually from the kitchen counter. "Mornin'," He replied in a husky voice.

"Good morning, darling," The older man answered as he stood from his chair to give Martha a peck on the cheek.

Martha smiled at him. "We have a guest today," She said, gesturing to Serena. "Her name is Serena."

The grey-haired man tilted his head in confusion. "I would've thought she would be with Lysandre." He turned to her. "Are you going to be working with us in the palace then?"

Serena shook her head. "Well, in a sense. I'm being trained to participate in the underground dealings of Team Flare and whatnot. I kind of owe him money." She wondered just how many women Lysandre brought to his palace if everyone she met so far assumed her to be another girl Lysandre was looking to sleep with.

"If it's not too rude I'd like to ask a question," Geoff requested shyly.

"I don't mind," Serena replied.

The old man stroked his chin. "Just how much do you owe him? He doesn't do things like this, you know."

"Yeah, I had the feeling you would ask that," Serena said before sighing. "I owe him 10 million."

The grunt let out a low whistle. "That's rough, lady," He remarked.

Martha glared at him. "Lucas-"

"Yes, yes," The grunt, Lucas, said dismissively. "Address people by their names." He turned to Serena and gave the same low whistle. "That's rough,  _Serena_."

Serena didn't know how to respond. "Thanks. I guess."

"Pour us a cup of tea, would you, Lucas, dear?" Martha asked.

The red-haired young man nodded once. He hopped off of the counter and opened the cupboard to grab two small teacups. He took the tea pot and poured just enough into them then handed the cups to Martha and Serena.

"Thank you, darling," The old lady said.

The cups were delicate little things coloured in a soft shade of red. Golden carvings of high-rolling waves adorned the small cup. The fragrance of freshly brewed tea wafted into Serena's nose. She took small sips, letting herself savour the warm, sweet, tea in her hands. It was gentle yet intense in a way that comfort and warmth replaced all other feelings of uncertainty and doubt.

"Do you like it?" Geoff asked.

Serena pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Yes, very much."

"This tea is very rare in which it only grows in one place," The old man continued.

"Really?" Serena said. "Where?"

Maybe she could travel to its location to get some for herself and Sycamore.

Geoff gave her a large smile. "Why, it grows here and only here at the palace grounds!"

"At the palace grounds?" Serena echoed. "Are you telling me that it can't grow anywhere else? As in, nowhere else."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you!" Geoff exclaimed chuckling.

Lucas poured some for himself. "It's true, you know. I tried to grow some at my place but it didn't even sprout. Maybe there's something in the soil of this palace. I don't know."

Serena examined the tea in the cup. "Would it be all right if I have one tea leaf?"

"A leaf?" Martha said. "But why just one? We could give you lots we have at least a tonne of them."

"I'd just like to study it. It's very interesting," She replied. "I couldn't possibly take a whole bag of them."

Geoff shook his head. "Nonsense! Go ahead, they grow like weeds in the spring so we take as many of them as we can and save them for the rest of the year. Lysandre has his own stash in his bedroom. I'm sure a few leaves won't go unnoticed."

Serena couldn't help but grin at the couple's generosity. She liked them and felt very comfortable around them except for Martha who kind of scared her a little. She couldn't understand how people as kind-hearted as they were worked for one of the most feared men in all of Lumiose City. "All right then, if you say so."

"I'll go get the bag ready then," said Geoff.

Martha placed her empty cup down on the table. "And we ought to get going now, Serena."

"I guess I'll clean up and wait by the car then," Lucas chimed in.

"Come on then, Serena," Martha called.

Serena gently placed her own teacup down. "Are we going to Lysandre now?"

The old woman nodded with a smile.

Serena groaned. She didn't want to see him yet. He was just so annoying and rude. If it weren't for her debt to him she would have punched him a long time ago.

* * *

Lysandre sat in his room waiting impatiently for Serena and Martha to arrive. Half an hour had already passed since they first arrived and he couldn't wait to just be rid of the girl. His new recruit, his new investment, his apprentice if one could go that far.

He fell onto the large bed. The velvet sheets wrinkling beneath him. His cane laid right beside him.

Then heard them. Three sharp knocks on the door. He knew exactly who it was.

"Come in," He called lazily.

The door opened and the high-pitched commanding voice of Martha filled the room. "Get up, Lysandre. Don't be rude."

He did as he was told although slowly. "Please leave us now, Martha."

The old lady bowed. "Treat her well, you hear me," She said before turning to leave.

Serena tried to get her attention. She tried to make their eyes meet so she could beg for her to stay but Martha deliberately looked straight ahead. Serena thought she could see a playful smirk on the lady's face but shrugged it off. Once the door finally closed Serena turned to Lysandre.

"All right, what do you want from me now that I'm here?" Serena questioned. She crossed her arms as she glared up at him.

Lysandre rubbed his temples. "Like I said earlier. We need to prepare you for my party later. You will be meeting people of high stature so I suggest you try to make an impression if you want them to take you seriously."

He tried his best not to sound annoyed.

"Fine," Serena said. "Throw whatever you've got at me."

Lysandre went over to a tall, golden screen and took the dress hanging from behind it. It was red of course and a bit long. Through the plastic covering it, Serena could see the various jewels adorning the dress. It looked like it had scales as well. Like dragon scales. It made her giddy.

"You are wearing this," Lysandre told her. "I had it made last night for you. I told the tailor that you were short but at the time, I didn't know exactly how short you were so it may be a little long."

Serena's giddiness faded.

He laid the dress down on the bed then took something out from behind the screen again. They were boxes stacked on top of each other. He lined each box on the bed one by one.

"I don't know your shoe size so I just bought different shoes in different sizes," He explained.

"I'm a size eight," Serena said.

Lysandre nodded. "Then let's see. . ." He looked at the side of each box until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah, here it is." He handed her the shoebox.

Serena opened the box and a sparkling pair of red and gold shoes immediately greeted her. They were decorated with small diamonds and rubies. The heels, however, scared her. They were tall and thin. She had never walked in shoes like the one she had in her hands.

She shoved the box back to him. "I can't," She said.

Lysandre pushed the box back to her. "Can't what?"

"I just-" She pushed the box. "Can't!"

"Can't what?" He repeated angrily.

"I can't walk in these!" Serena blurted. "I've never had shoes like these before, okay?"

Lysandre began to laugh. It was almost as if he was laughing in relief.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She demanded.

"I thought you were going to go on about how you can't accept such expensive gifts like these," He replied through his laughter.

Serena frowned. "Well it's not like I have a choice. Besides, what do you mean by that? You hate when people become humble?"

"Oh it's all just an act," He said. "'I simply can't accept this' or 'it's too much' or 'it's too luxurious'. People only say that so they seem good. So they seem pure. It's all just lies. People want things of luxury so they won't be forgotten. So the world remembers them. I don't hate it when people become humble but I know that deep down it's just an act. Nobody wants to be forgotten."

Serena could hear a change in his tone especially in the latter part of his little speech. It had somehow become sadder and if her ears didn't deceive her, it had a hint of some humility.

"Anyway," Lysandre began. "Enough of that. I need you to memorise names and faces for me and for you." He went to his desk and took the large folder on top of it. Pieces of paper stuck out from its sides. He placed it on top of the shoebox she was holding. "I don't have time to remember all these names but you do so I'll leave you to it then."

The sudden weight of the folder surprised her and she almost dropped the shoebox. It was heavier than it looked.

"Are you actually expecting me to memorise these people's faces and names by this evening?" Serena asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yes and a few facts about them. For example," He opened the folder on top of the shoebox. He flipped it to the first file. "Ah, one of my esteemed guests, Siebold-"

"You already know him," Serena remarked.

"That is why I said, 'For example'," Lysandre said through gritted teeth. "Ahem. As I was saying, Siebold. He is a chef at Restaurant Le Yeah, one of the Elite Four-"

Serena gasped loudly. "Siebold?  _Siebold?_  As in the Elite Four water-type trainer? Blond hair and blue eyes Siebold?"

Lysandre's brows furrowed. "Yes, that Siebold. Who else? Why? What is the matter?"

The young researcher began to blush. A light shade of pink coloured her cheeks. "N-Nothing. Just thought we were talking about another Siebold."

"'Nothing'?" Lysandre continued. "A reaction like that can't simply be nothing."

"It's nothing," Serena repeated averting his gaze.

Lysandre narrowed his eyes. "As your boss, I want you to tell me if you are going to have any trouble with the man later on."

She shook her head. "No trouble. I can assure you. Just-Just carry on. What were going to say?"

"Well it seems like I needn't say more," Lysandre said. "It seems as though  _you_ know him as well."

Serena punched his arm. "Shut up. Move on."

Lysandre looked at her like she was a madwoman. Does his title not garner respect from her? He is Lumiose City's nightmare as well as its owner. He owned the damn city and yet there stood a woman in front of him ordering him around like he was beneath her.

It made his blood boil but he did his best not to show it.

"Like I said, memorise their names, faces and a few facts about them," He instructed. "Is that clear?"

"Is that all?" Serena shot back. "Am I done?"

Lysandre took a deep breath to calm himself. "Is that clear?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes, I get it. Memorise, names, faces, facts."

The red-head felt as though it wasn't enough. "Oh and I want you to practise walking in high heels while you do it. I can't have you walking into my party with boots on or running shoes."

The brunette groaned. "You are never content, are you?"

Lysandre only shrugged. "I want you to practise in here. In my room."

"Here? With you in the room?" She asked. "I thought you said you didn't have time to memorise names and faces."

"I don't because I have to look after you," He retorted.

Serena could feel herself on the verge of exploding. She wanted to tackle him to the ground so bad.

"There better be some damn cake when I get there," Serena said bitterly. "And it better be chocolate cake or I'm going to bump someone off."

Lysandre chuckled. "Well, it looks like you are going to fit in with Team Flare after all."

Serena put down the shoebox on Lysandre's plush bed. She opened the shoebox with much dread before removing her own shoes. She took her socks off and placed them in each of her boots.

"Well, here it goes," She muttered.

She took one shoe from the box and slipped them on her foot. Then she did the same with the other. She felt steady as she planted her feet on the ground. Her confidence began to rise.

"Yeah, maybe I can do this after all," She mumbled.

She took one step forward and her body began to feel imbalanced. She began to wobble until she steadied herself on the bedpost.

Lysandre watched her with a smirk on his face. He leaned on the wall in front of the bed.

"I can't," She said. "I can't do this."

"Not with that attitude," The red-head commented.

She shot him a glare before taking another step. She still held on to the bedpost. She took off her white coat and tossed it on the bed.

"Maybe if you let go of the post, you can try to find your own footing," He continued. He approached her and held out his arms. "Come on, baby steps, Serena."

She didn't know why she did but she listened to him and let go. She held on to his strong arms. His arms were hardened and muscular. He steadied her.

"One at a time now," He said.

She slowly stepped with each foot. The heels clacking on the tiled floors. She wobbled a few times.

Lysandre held her arms. "Careful. I'm going to let go of you now, all right?"

He backed away causing her to panic. She held her arms out in front of her.

"I can't do this," She said. "I'm going to fall. Can't I just wear my boots or something?"

"No. It won't go with the dress," He answered firmly. "Now just try and walk towards me."

Serena nodded and slowly made her way towards him. He backed up near the window of the room. The sunlight shining behind him. She found herself stepping with a little ease now as she got used to the sensation.

She began to straighten her posture earning a nod from Lysandre. She walked upright until she stumbled on her own feet and she fell forward. She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain. But it never came.

Instead, she fell into strong arms wrapped around her body. His hardened chest rose and fell as Lysandre coped with the pain of falling.

She looked up to meet his gaze. Her chest was on top of his, however, she didn't seem to notice. Lysandre on the other hand did and a deep blush crawled its way into his cheeks.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

The vibrations of his voice made her spine tingle. She swallowed hard. "Y-Yes. I-I. . . Thank you."

"I guess you need more practise then," Lysandre said.

The door of his room opened with a loud bang. "What's happened?" Martha asked loudly and in concern. She saw the scene in front of her.

Serena laid on top of Lysandre on the floor. The sunlight shining on the both of them. She covered her eyes right away and left the room spewing out apologies as she left.

Lysandre sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to explain that whole fiasco to her later."

The brunette climbed off of him and sat on the floor. "Great. Now they're going to think I  _am_  sleeping with you."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked. "You don't want to be associated with me romantically?"

Serena scoffed. "Like I ever would. In your dreams, guy."

Lysandre sat up. "I'll have you know, women are literally lining to see me. Just to see me. They are lining up to see a glimpse of my face. Any woman would be lucky to be romantically involved with me."

"I could care less about who lines up to see your face," Serena said. "They haven't seen the real you."

"The real me," He echoed sardonically. "And what makes you think you've seen the real me?"

Serena looked him up and down. "I can read you like a book."

Lysandre shook his head. He stood up and plopped down on his bed. "No, no, you can't. You have no idea who the hell I am, girl. I'm much more than you think I am but I will never give you the privilege of knowing me."

Serena gritted her teeth. She crawled to the bedpost and used it to stand up. She stared at him thoughtfully as she pushed her glasses up. His harsh blue eyes were closed and his cruel lips formed a thin line.

She sighed. She grabbed the folder and sat on the bed earning a disapproving grunt from Lysandre.

"I want you to stand and walk as you study," He said. "You'll save up on time."

Serena stood and walked as she was told. She tried her best not to fall. She glared at him, thanking Arceus that she had enough self-control to stop herself from strangling him.

She frowned. "There better be some goddamn cake when I get there."

* * *

Night had finally descended upon the Kalos region. Serena laid down on the bed, the folder in her hands and her white coat draping her. The last thing she remembered was her pacing the room, reading out the names and faces of the guests out loud and taking in their appearances. She sat up and looked around the room. It was empty, save for her.

She stood up, her feet still clad in her red high heels. She had become used to wearing them although she still wobbled a few times. She straightened her dark orange dress.

Lysandre was nowhere to be seen and for that Serena felt thankful. She went over to the large window and peered outside the night sky. The stars were out and a the moon was full. The huge garden below was lit with little fairy lights. The fountain changed colours. She could see Lysandre walking in the garden, clad in a sleek black suit and a red tie. He walked with his cane in one hand and a watering can in the other.

He approached the snowdrop flowers and sprinkled some water onto them. His words echoed in her head.

" _I'll never give you the privilege of knowing me_."

It made her angry. He was so arrogant. She couldn't understand why out of all people, fate had chosen her to endure the ordeal she was currently in. She hated the man.

Three sharp knocks ripped into the silence and in came Martha with a cup of tea in her hand and a large bag on her shoulder. "Lysandre sent me to check in on you and make sure to wake you." She offered the tea to her.

Serena nodded. "Thank you," She said. "Um. . . about earlier-"

"Oh, no need to explain," Martha said. "Lysandre told me everything."

"He did?"

Martha smiled. "He did, yes. He clarified it. But I guess I should have known since you two were fully-clothed."

Serena felt her face heat up. "That's not. . . How did know something happened? Were you standing outside of the door?"

The old lady gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry dear. It was such a curious thing when Lysandre told me that he was taking you under his wing. My curiosity got the better of me."

"It's fine I guess," Serena said. "Anyway, how long have I been asleep?"

Martha handed her the cup. "About three or four hours. It's only eight in the evening right now. Not a lot of time to get dressed for tonight."

"What time is his party anyway?" Serena asked, taking a sip of tea. She felt calm almost immediately.

"Nine-thirty. We have an hour and a half to prepare so I suggest we begin right away," The old lady said. "Finish up your tea, quickly."

Serena nodded and drank the warm tea as quickly as she could. When she was done she placed it on top of the desk.

"What are we going to do first?" She asked.

Martha went behind the golden screen to take the dress hanging on the hook and tossed it to her. "Put this on then we can move on to your hair and then we can paint your face."

The brunette went behind the screen and began to undress. She hung her clothes on the hooks of the screen then moved to remove the plastic off of the red dress.

It was stunning. Each time the light hit the dress, the jewels would shine. The scale-like fabric would give off a beastly glow. As she put it on, she found that the dress was backless and it dipped down just a few inches above her behind. The sweetheart neckline was adorned with large diamonds. She wondered if all the jewels were real.

The dress was a little too long for her but she her high heels remedied that. Deeming herself finished, she emerged from behind the screen as she fixed the short sleeves on her shoulders.

Martha gasped and gave her a large grin. "Oh it looks marvellous on you, dear!" She cooed.

"Thank you," Serena said. She tried her best not to trip on the dress.

The old woman guided her to Lysandre's desk. She took the bag from her shoulder and took out what she called her tools. She set up a mirror in front of Serena that was big enough for her to see what is being done, various brushes and powders in various colours, big curlers in a case, clips and hairbrushes.

"All right, dear," Martha began. "I am going to put curlers in your hair now. They might hurt a little but it will be worth it."

Serena nodded. The grey-haired lady began to brush her hair. She removed all the tangles before taking her hair in thick strips and rolled them onto the curlers. She put the clips in between them.

"These are hot rollers so your hair will be nice and curly in no time at all," She explained.

"Hot rollers?" Serena questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Martha began. "I've plugged in the case earlier for about ten minutes to heat them up just enough so they can't burn me then I've rolled them into your hair."

Serena pursed her lips. "I see."

Martha took some of the make-up on the desk and began applying it onto Serena's face. "We don't really need to put too much blush on your face since your cheeks are naturally rosy as it is."

She took a dark shade of eyeshadow. "Close your eyes, dear."

Serena did as she was told and she felt Martha rub some of powder onto her eyelids.

"Do you do this often?" The brunette asked. "I mean, for any of the girls Lysandre brings in?"

"No, this would be the first," Martha replied. "I don't have a daughter although I wish I did. But I've got a lovely son."

Serena's eyes opened. "You have a son?"

Martha chuckled. "Yes, you've met him already."

"Lucas?" Serena said in realisation.

"Close your eyes again please," Martha requested. Serena complied and the old lady then took out a thin brush and a small pot of what contained eyeliner. She dipped in the tip of the brush then applied it onto Serena's upper and lower lids. "Now open your eyes."

Serena opened her eyes and turned her head to stare at her reflection. Her eyes looked much bigger than they were. She couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror.

"We're not done yet, my dear," Martha said. "Just a few more touches then we can wait for time to pass."

Martha then took out a brown pencil and drew on Serena's eyebrows. She didn't make them dark since her eyebrows were dark enough. She then moved to paint Serena's lips. She chose a dark, shiny red colour to complement her ensemble.

She then slowly started to take out the rollers from Serena's hair. The big curls fell one by one and framed Serena's face. Martha fixed it so her three straight bangs would turn into one side bang.

She stepped back from Serena. "And there!" She turned her chair so she could see herself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

Serena touched her face in disbelief. She looked so different. She never figured herself to be pretty but at this moment she truly felt that she was. "I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, Martha."

"You are very welcome indeed," She replied. She checked the clock hanging above the bed. "Oh good we have half an hour. We'd better get down right away. Lysandre's waiting."

Serena swallowed this was it. The ultimate test. The stairs.

Martha opened the door. "Out you go now."

The brunette made her way out of the room. She walked down the hallway until she finally reached the stairs. She looked behind her. Martha urged her to continue. She took a step down before noticing Lysandre at the bottom of the stairs staring up at her. His eyes were narrow and he looked a little confused. Like he was trying to figure out something.

His sleek black suit complemented his muscular physique. He looked taller than he was. She could even say that he looked handsome and dashing but she was never going to admit that. Not to herself and not to him especially.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and descended down the stairs very cautiously. Her right hand held tightly on the railing. Each step she took she held her breath until she reached the last step where she sighed in relief at not falling.

"Well, it really is you," She heard Lysandre say. She ignored him. She felt like a damn princess for Arceus' sake. She felt as if her childhood dream had come true. She looked at Lysandre but not before wishing that her "Prince" was someone different. Anyone but him really.

"You clean up well," Lysandre remarked. In fact, more than well. She looked like a completely different woman. She looked elegant, stunning, bright. She glowed like fire. But of course he was never going to tell her that.

He looked her up and down. Her dress hugged her body just enough to show off her curvy physique which he had never really noticed under her large coats and dresses. He couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to her.

"Come, we're going to be late," He said burying the thoughts. "I hate being late."

Serena walked towards the open doors. The air was a little chilly but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Lysandre followed her from behind his face heating up as he saw how low the back part of her dress dipped. He looked forward, swallowing hard.

Lucas waited by the car patiently. He tried not to stare at Serena as he held out the door for her.

"Thank you," She said.

"Y-You're welcome," He croaked.

Lysandre raised his brow at the young man.

"S-Sorry, sir," said the grunt.

The older man climbed in the car. As soon as he the door closed he turned to Serena. "I have a little present to give you that will go with your dress." He reached under the seat and took out a flat, black box. He opened it and Serena gasped.

In the box was a necklace of gold and rubies. Tear drop-like rubies encompassed in gold and diamonds all connected to each other. It reminded her of the three-pointed crest on a Gyarados' head.

"Come to my side and I'll put it on you," He said.

The car began to move.

"No way," She replied. "I'll put it on myself."

Lysandre handed her the box. "Fine. But I won't help you."

She took the necklace out of the box. "Like I need your help anyway." She put her hair all on her left shoulder then began to look for the hole where the hook would go through. She couldn't seem to find where it is. Her arms started to grow tired. She had been trying for a few minutes now.

"Just come here and let me do it," Lysandre insisted. "It really doesn't have to be this difficult."

Serena sighed. She moved to sit in front of him. Her bare back facing him.

Lysandre tried his best not to run a finger up and down her back. It was so tempting but he reminded himself who she was and who he was. He wasn't interested in her. Maybe physically, yes, but emotionally? No chance in hell.

She handed him the necklace and he held it on each end. The necklace was cool as it made contact with Serena's chest. It was such a large thing.

His fingertips grazed the back of her bare neck earning a shudder from Serena. He pretended not to see it. He pretended not to see the way her eyes closed each time his fingers made contact with her skin. The way her breathing had become shallow.

He shook his head. They had only met for Arceus' sake. They couldn't even talk to each other with wanting to rip each other's throats open.

He finally inserted the hook and let go of the necklace. She turned to face him.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He said trying not to look flustered.

Serena pouted. "How does it look?"

"You're a little pleasing to the eye now," He replied.

The car stopped the light from the cafe illuminated the inside of the car. He could see the way her mouth curled into a snarl. Lucas ran to open the car door.

Serena climbed out followed by Lysandre.

The brunette balled her fist. "I am so close to punching you, I swear."

He scoffed. "If you can even reach me."

There was a fire in Serena's eyes now. She desperately wanted to hit him but a flurry of people waiting in his famous lines began shouting their greetings. They tried to catch Lysandre's attention but he paid them no mind.

Serena tried to act as cool as possible.

"Take my arm," Lysandre whispered to her.

Her brows furrowed. "I'm not doing that."

"Just do it, Serena," He whispered firmer. "I'm not asking you to kiss me or anything. Just take my damn arm."

"All right, all right," She said. She slipped her hand in his arm and they walked inside the cafe. The grunts inside checked the validity of the invitations before letting the guests in the elevators to descend down to the fifth level.

Lysandre and Serena had their own private elevator. Once they were inside they broke apart from each other immediately. Serena wiped her hand on her dress as if she held something dirty. Lysandre on the other hand brushed his arm as if he were brushing away dust.

Serena made a face at him.

"Charming," He remarked sarcastically.

Silence then fell on the two as they descended. It was awkward to say the least. Lysandre played with his cane and Serena busied herself with fingering the necklace. After a few more agonising seconds, the elevator doors finally opened.

There was a considerable amount of people on the floor already. Serena figured that this wasn't the final tally. From what she had seen over the years, the long line of people waiting their turns never decreased. It was as if the line was stayed long.

The gigantic room was decorated in Team Flare banners. Grunts carried trays of food and tended the bars. There were dancers dancing to the music from the band playing a fast-paced song.

People danced and drank, some doing so at the same time.

Lysandre watched her with an amused expression on his face. He guided her through the crowd, making his way to his table. Various party guests greeted them with glasses in their hands and cigars in the other.

A few women glared at Serena but she didn't seem to notice. She was so wrapped up in how glamourous and grandiose the whole scene was. Golden streamers, red confetti, the endless fountains of drinks. Women in flowing dresses moving and jiving with men in their expensive suits. She even spotted a couple going at it hot and heavy not caring if people could see them even though those who saw them paid no mind. It was as if those kinds of things happened all the time.

She recognised a lot of them from having memorised their names and faces. There were people of authority in the party, famous people, actors, trainers, artists. People of all kinds.

"Lysandre, exquisite party as always," A deep, friendly voice greeted. "And good food may I add."

Serena tried her best not to squeal. Siebold stood in front of them clad in a white suit lined in blue. His blond hair was slicked back instead of its usual messy curls.

He turned to her with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Siebold. I am one of the Elite Four."

"H-Hah. . . Aha. . ." Serena could only come out with sounds. She was blushing deeply.

Lysandre tried his best not to laugh. "This is Serena. I am training her directly."

"I see," He said. "What did you do to get yourself into this mess of sex, drugs and alcohol?"

"Let's just say she interrupted business and now she owes me money," Lysandre said. "Speaking of money, I do believe you owe me a hundred grand for employing my services."

Siebold chuckled. "Of course, how could I forget?" He reached into his suit and took out a thick envelope. "Here you are then."

Lysandre took the envelope from his hand and peeked inside. He nodded in approval. "Aren't you the darb?"

He called over one of his grunts and whispered something, handed the envelope then dismissed him.

"You know we always pay on time," Siebold said. He glanced behind Lysandre. "Well, well, well. It looks like they've finally arrived."

Serena and Lysandre turned around. Approaching them was a group of four. Two men and two women. The crowd parted around them. They commanded respect and attention.

Lysandre leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Steel yourself. These four are going to be training you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> bump someone off - kill someone
> 
> darb - a person with money that can be relied on to pay back or pay the bill
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Have a happy New Year!


	4. A Grandiose Illusion

The night went on with the whole room now filled with people of all walks of life, dancing, drinking and gambling. There were even some of people discussing business opportunities with each other hoping to make some money. No matter what they did, people were losing that same exact money one way or another.

The band continued to play fast-paced music, men and women moving to the beat. There were cheers coming from one of craps tables as a man tossed the dice. The drinks in their hands spilled over the glasses. Nobody seemed to mind however.

As the trumpets, brass, piano and double bass switched into a faster, complicated beat, the dancers began to take on the dance floor. People crowded around them, watching their routine. It first started off with a lazy sort of footwork then picked up and became a fast kicking step. Their legs kicked high back and forth. The crowd cheered around them.

It was a new dance and as soon as the dancers finished, men and women started to mimic their movements. The beads and pearls on the women's dresses bounced, drinks were left on the tables.

When the new year rolled in months ago, a new trend began to appear among the women. They cut their long hair until it was just under their chins, discarded their tight dresses opting for looser and shorter ones and painted their faces as much as they wanted. They even wore pants now. Some, although rare, only wore knee-length shorts.

It shocked the men and women who still lived in their old-fashioned world seeing the way the women of the modern age acted. They smoked in public, drank in public and went out on their own without men to keep them company. They dubbed the women "flappers" in an attempt to be derogatory towards the now assertive women. But it soon backfired as the women accepted it wholeheartedly.

Serena thought the flappers to be very fascinating and supported them. She was even thinking of becoming one herself. She still needed to find the time to do it. She sat on a table at the centre of the room that was reserved every night for Lysandre and his company which granted her a front seat to all of the night's vices.

"So, Serena, I heard you are working with the professor at the Research Lab. What exactly do you there?"

It was Pandra, one of the four people that had taught Lysandre years and years ago when he was just starting out that asked her the question. She had bright blue-green eyes (depending on where the light shone), a thin sharp nose and small painted red lips. Her short black hair formed spirals around the sides of her pale face. Her chin rested on her hand. Serena wondered if she was older than Lysandre. The woman seemed so young. Her voice was low and seductive. She exuded a fierce aura.

"I study Pokemon and their behaviour," Serena replied nervously. The whole table was watching her. She pushed her glasses up. "I actually just won an achievement within our community for discovering a stone that changes the behaviour of Pokemon and makes them stronger."

"Well, I see you've found yourself a moll worth your time, Lysandre," Louis remarked.

Serena frowned. "I'm not his moll. I'm no-one's moll."

Louis cocked an eyebrow. He raised his chin up at her. His grey eyes piercing through her like a silver spear. His brown hair, greying at the sides was kept short and cut clean. He had a moustache that curled around the tips under his hooked nose. His eyes never left her own as he raised his glass to drink. He tapped the cigar in his other hand on the side of the ash tray. He gave off an air of pompousness.

"Oh? Then why are you here?" Arnett asked. "If I may say so, this doesn't seem like your scene. Come with me and I'll take you to a place you won't ever forget." He winked at Serena, making her blush deeply.

Lysandre had to stifle a groan.

Lavella scoffed. "Oh drop it, fly boy. She's not going to sleep with you no matter how much you try to 'flatter' her."

Arnett pouted at the woman. Even though Serena knew that he was at his late forties, he still looked as though he were in his late twenties. His auburn hair was slicked back not too tight, the front part curling to the side. His eyes were the colour of blue pearls. His nose was tall and refined, his skin the colour of bronze. He radiated a very Casanova-like presence.

Serena figured that Lysandre must have picked up this Casanova-like quality of Arnett's. She found herself thinking of the auburn-haired man very attractive.

Lavella waved her hand at him dismissively. Her rich hazel eyes looking Serena up and down like she was studying the young lady. Unlike Pandra, Lavella kept her indigo-coloured hair long and straight. Serena doubted her hair was naturally that colour. She held her head high in the air, her small, short nose wrinkling in slight annoyance at Arnett. She raised her drink up to her lightly painted lips. She emanated a regal quality.

"Actually, she is here because she interfered in my business," Lysandre explained. "She owes me ten million and so I've decided to take her under my wing."

"Really?" Arnett said breathlessly. "Lucky you, Serena."

Serena shrugged. "I would have declined if I had known what kind of a bimbo I was going to be working with."

Arnett and Pandra laughed outwardly. Lavella and Louis only smiled.

"You slay me!" Arnett exclaimed. He turned to Lysandre. "I like her. All the ladies you've brought were too scared to say something."

Lysandre rolled his eyes. "Well, I try, you know. Those birds had every right to be scared of you lot."

Louis leaned in closer to the red-head. "Tell me, did you use the whole 'I will have you killed' speech?"

"It was the only way to make her know I was completely serious about the ten million," Lysandre answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

Serena looked from Lysandre to Louis in disbelief. Her lips tightened, turning down at the ends. She stared up at Lysandre who was sitting right beside her. He stared back, his brow raised, his mouth curling up to a large smirk.

The greying pompous man slammed the table with his hand in jubilee. "Attaboy! I see you haven't completely lost everything I've taught you."

"You are going to take her under your wing?" Pandra asked. " _You_?"

Lysandre nodded. "Yes, me."

"But?" Lavella pressed. "I know you've got something else you want to say."

"I was wondering if you can teach her the ropes like you did to me," Lysandre replied quickly.

Arnett put the drink he was drinking down right away. "Done, I'm in." He turned to Serena. "Whaddaya say, Serena? Let's get out of here. I'll teach you all I know."

Serena blushed again but she shook her head. "No thank you. I think I'll pass on that for now."

The older man raised his hands signifying his backing off. "All right, I'll wait."

"Hmm. . . I haven't taught anyone else since you, Lysandre," Pandra mused. "And I remember how hard my time with you was. Some of my girls are still angry with you."

Lysandre chuckled. His face was faintly red. He looked bashful. It was the first time Serena had seen him look all humbled.

"I'm nothing like, Lysandre," Serena said. "I'm better than him. I won't give you a hard time like he did. I'm determined to pay off that ten million whatever it takes."

Lavella cocked an eyebrow. "So, you're just going to pay off your debt then leave? Sounds like a waste of our time, Serena."

"Not a waste of my time," Arnett remarked. "Trust me."

The whole table ignored the man. Serena moved her chair discreetly away from him. She moved a little closer to Lysandre.

"I agree with Vella," Louis said. "You expect me to invest in you when I am not guaranteed some sort of payback or stake? Besides, you've got a day job, how are you going to juggle that, hm?"

Serena realised that they were right. Her job at the Research Centre meant a lot to her but she couldn't do that if she had a big target on her back. She could quit but. . . no. No way. She wasn't a quitter.

"I'll make it work," She said in a commanding voice. "I am eager to learn and when we go our separate ways I guarantee something big in it for all of you. I promise."

Pandra, Louis, Arnett and Lavella looked at each other. It was like they were speaking to each other's minds, communicating in their own way. Serena figured that they must have worked with each other for years upon years if they could understand each other just like that.

With final nods all four turned to Serena.

"We accept," They said simply.

Serena nodded back once then looked to Lysandre who gestured with a tilt of his head telling Serena to turn back to the four. They had their hands outstretched waiting for the scientist to shake them.

The brunette shook Pandra's who had a soft, fleeting touch, Louis who had a firm, almost bone-crushing grip, Arnett who had a light yet warm and sure hold then finally Lavella who had shook her hand slowly, her thumb feeling the back of Serena's hand.

"I'll think up a schedule," Lysandre said. "You will hear from me regarding this matter soon."

"Well, now that that's settled," Pandra began. "Have you all heard the news lately?"

"About what?" Louis questioned.

Pandra leaned back into her chair. "My girls have been hearing from some officials that Diantha's thinking of putting a ban on all alcoholic beverages."

Arnett let out a gasp. "Tell me it's not so!"

"Crazy, old dame," Louis grunted.

"Could make a good profit out of it," Lavella said thoughtfully. "Put a ban on alcohol, we could raise the prices since there will be a large demand and smuggle or sell them secretly."

Arnett chuckled. "Always a step ahead of the rest of us, aren't you, Vella?"

"One step?" Lavella said. "Is that how low you think of me, fly boy?"

The auburn-haired man's eyes widened. "Of course not. I was complementing you, trust me."

"That isn't too bad of an idea though," said Lysandre. "We could make a profit out of it. So let Mrs. Grundy ban them I say."

Arnett shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Lysandre. You only say that because you haven't experienced the wonders of a good bottle of whiskey."

"You don't drink?" Serena asked Lysandre.

"He doesn't even smoke!" Louis boomed. He blew the smoke in his mouth in front of Lysandre's face. "His only vice is women."

Lysandre fanned the smoke away from his face. "What can I say? I love women and women love me."

Serena began to laugh. "You tell more jokes like that and you can open up your own comedy club."

"Oh, that was quite good, Serena," Arnett remarked with a grin.

One of Lysandre's grunts approached the table suddenly. He was panting although he tried his best not to show it. He straightened his uniform before saluting the whole table.

"Sirs, Madams," He started. "The others are calling for a conference. They are waiting at your office, sir." He said the latter part to Lysandre but loud enough for the rest of the company to hear.

The five mob heads all looked at one another before nodding. They stood from their seats, Serena following. Lysandre turned around to face her.

"This isn't for your ears, Serena," He told her. "You wait for us to come back. Entertain yourself."

Serena frowned. "But-"

"We won't be long," Lysandre interrupted before leaving her alone at the table. He caught up to the other four. The crowd parting to accommodate them.

The brunette stood in front of the empty table. She looked around. Everyone was off doing something except for her.

"All by your lonesome, my lady?" A smooth, deep voice came from behind her, startling her slightly.

Serena turned around and almost fell backward. The man stood in front of her with his familiar blond hair slicked back and his baby blue eyes staring into her brown ones. She held her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Siebold said. "I just didn't want to see a beautiful lady all alone."

"I-It's all right," Serena managed. "I was just. . . waiting."

The blond smiled. Serena could feel her heart jump. "Well, may I offer you a drink while you wait?"

Serena tilted her head feigning consideration. "That would be lovely, thank you."

He held his hand out to Serena who took it and allowed herself to be led to the bar. It was a little bit of a struggle to get through the crowd but they made it somehow. He had to guide her with an arm around her waist - at her request - since the heels she wore gave her a difficult time. There were two conveniently empty stools and Siebold helped her up to it. Serena felt a bit embarrassed. She cursed her height. Siebold ordered a drink for himself then asked Serena for her order.

"Negroni, please," She told the bartender.

The bartender, who was a grunt herself gave her a thumbs up. "You got it. Coming right up."

Siebold chuckled. "What a taste you have there."

"It's an acquired one," Serena replied. "I didn't like much at first but it grew on me."

"So, tell me, Serena," Siebold said leaning on the counter with his elbow. "How are you liking the dip into this world of sex, alcohol and money? Is it to your acquired taste?"

Serena couldn't help the small smile that made its way to her face. "It wasn't quite what I expected. I thought it was going to be much more. . . I want to say frightening?"

"You are not afraid?" Siebold asked. "There is much to be afraid of especially those four you were talking to earlier."

The brunette shrugged. "They were intimidating, yes, but they didn't much scare me."

Siebold raised a brow. "Is that so?" He said. "I see. Tell me how it goes. I suspect we will be seeing each other often."

"We will?" Serena asked quickly and loudly. She blushed as those around her gave her weird looks. "I mean. . . we will? Why is that?"

The Elite Four member smiled. "You are in Team Flare now. Lysandre always hosts extravagant parties and I always attend. Well not always. I only come when he does."

"How do you know when he does?" She inquired. "Does he tell you?"

"Not really," He admitted. "Malva keeps me informed."

Serena's eyes widened. "Malva? She is in Team Flare?"

"Oh yes," Siebold answered. "She doesn't tell me what she does in Team Flare but she knows classified information so I assume she is way up in the team's hierarchy."

She bit her lip. "The Elite Four keeps the peace in Kalos do you not?

The blond man nodded.

"Is the Elite Four working with Team Flare?" Serena continued.

Siebold pondered on the question, trying to find the right words. "Not officially," He stated. "We do keep the peace, yes, but sometimes we cannot be directly involved so we keep our options open."

Serena nodded slowly. She wondered just how much power Lysandre had.

"I am going to take a stab in the dark here," Siebold said. "And say that you have some questions for me?"

Serena nodded once again.

The drinks arrived and the bartender placed them in front of the pair. Siebold slid over a bill to her. "Then fire away."

"Is it true that only a few people get to see Lysandre?" Serena asked after taking a sip of the bittersweet Negroni.

Siebold shook his head. "Nope. Load of baloney that people who have never even seen him made up. I'm sure you've noticed the stares from people while you were coming in."

Serena mentally kicked herself. "Right, of course."

"But I will say that not everyone knows what he looks like especially around the civilian population."

She nodded in understanding. "What about Parfum Palace? Did the Elite Four actually give it to him?"

"Yes, I won't deny that one," The water trainer answered. "It was part of a deal we made with him years and years ago. We were all young, especially him, and we completely underestimated his skills. I mean, he was just starting out."

She took a big gulp of the Negroni. "What was the deal?"

"Clear out a warehouse of illegal Pokemon breeders and we award him the property," The blond replied. "It was a warehouse full of fully-armed people. He came in the same way he came out, unscathed. He helped free the Pokemon and returned them to the wild."

"Wow. . . that is incredible," Serena wondered.

Siebold finished his drink and ordered a Negroni. He turned back to her with a wink. "What about you, Serena? What do you do?"

"I work at the Research Lab with Professor Sycamore," She declared proudly. "I recently discovered a stone that changes the behaviour and appearance of Pokemon and makes them stronger. I won an achievement for that."

"Really?" Siebold said. "Now that is incredible as well."

Serena smiled. "Thank you."

"I've been to the Research Lab a few times myself. Perhaps you've seen me or perhaps I've seen you."

"You have and yes I have seen you," Serena responded.

"Here's your drink, sir." The bartender put the drink down in front of him and he slid her another bill.

He took the drink and held it up high. "A toast to you then, Serena."

She followed suit, raising her drink up in the air as well.

"A toast to acquired tastes," Siebold said.

They clinked their glasses together and drank. The bitterness of the drink made Siebold's nose scrunch up. He coughed a little. "Maybe it will grow on me."

Serena on the other hand downed her drink right away. She slammed the glass down on the counter triumphantly. The pair laughed.

"Drinking on the job, Serena?" A cool voice whispered in her ear.

She jumped from her seat and nearly fell. Lysandre caught her in his arms. He helped her steady herself knowing how hard it was for her to walk and stand in heels.

"Thank you for keeping her out of trouble, Siebold," The red-head said.

Siebold stood from the stool. "She wasn't really much trouble. In fact, I had a very great time with her."

"Good, then can I ask you to drive her to my home? The other four left as soon as the conference ended." Lysandre requested. "And I have business to take care of."

Serena and Siebold glanced behind him where they found a tall, slender woman in a long black dress standing a few feet away. Her chin was raised up in the air, she looked down at those around her which irritated Serena. They locked gazes and the two women glared at each other.

"If it's fine with, Serena," Siebold said. "Then I'll gladly drive her over to your home."

Without acknowledging them further, Lysandre turned and approached the woman. He wrapped an arm around the woman's small waist, leading her towards the elevators. The blonde stared Serena down and smirked as if she had won some sort of competition.

Serena made a face at her before pushing her glasses up taking a swig from Siebold's drink.

He laughed. "There are a number of women here who are clamouring to get their hands on Lysandre or his hands on them. Some because he's handsome, some because he's got power, some because he's got money or all three."

"They shouldn't waste their time on him," said Serena, drinking again. "He really isn't all that great."

Siebold cocked an eyebrow but he didn't say anything about the matter. In time, he thought, Serena will see Lysandre in a different light. "Do you want to leave or do you want to stay?"

"What time is it?" She asked, putting the drink down.

Siebold checked his watch. "Around eleven. Have you got anything planned for tomorrow?"

Serena's heartbeat sped up. It seemed like only yesterday (and it was yesterday) when she was dreaming of Siebold asking her out on a date. A night out on the city, drinks in their hands, on top of Prism Tower as they shared laughs. His arm wrapped around her waist maybe he'd get down on one knee. . .

The brunette had to stop herself from screaming and squealing. She cleared her throat. "No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"It's just. . ." Siebold said. "Lysandre is particular about punctuality and he'll tear you apart if you're late even one second."

The smile on Serena's face disappeared immediately. She scrunched her nose in disappointment. "I think I may just stay and drink more."

He sat back on the stool. "All right. I'll keep you company then."

The pair stayed for the rest of the night. They danced and drank finding that both of them could hold their liquor very well. Serena gambled for the first time with the help of Siebold, winning a few thousand that she would certainly use to finally start paying off her debt. She now carried a bag that was given to her to hold the money. She received a few offers from men who would invite her to spend the night with them that she turned down by pretending that she and Siebold were in a relationship.

The thrill of everything had gotten to her so intensely that at one point in the night her glasses had fallen off of her face causing the lens to break.

"Do you have a spare?" Siebold had asked with concern.

She nodded. "Yes but they are at my apartment. I guess it's time to leave, huh?"

He stretched his hand out to her. "May I have the honour of being your guide?"

Serena couldn't help the grin on her face as she took his hand. Everything was blurry and she bumped into a few people but all in all she got out of the cafe unscathed. The line was still long and the grunts were still checking the validity of the invitations.

The cool breeze made Serena shudder as they waited for the grunt to bring the car around. Siebold removed his white suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"T-Thank you," Serena managed.

He only smiled at her.

The car finally arrived after a few minutes. It was a beautiful car, white in colour with light blue details. The long hood had an extra whitewall tire on the side. The grunt opened the doors for each of them as they climbed in.

They drove in comfortable silence. Serena relished in the final moments she would have with the man. She glanced over at him. His once neatly slicked back hair had gone in disarray. The curls of his hair were starting to appear.

Even though he looked a little blurry, she still found him incredibly attractive.

Now driving down the path of Parfum Palace, Serena let out a sigh. The night was like a dream she never wanted to end. A few years ago, she never would have thought that she would see Siebold least of all dance with him.

She spotted Lucas, or at least she thought the grunt was Lucas open the gates. All the grunts looked the same.

The car slowed to a stop in front of the doors to the palace and Siebold stepped out to open the door for Serena. He helped her down the car, closing the door behind her.

"It was quite a night, Serena," He said with a grin. "I haven't enjoyed one of his parties like that in a long time."

Serena had a proud smile on her face. "Well, you are welcome. I would say the same for you. I haven't had company like that in a while."

"I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. Elite Four duties to take care of tomorrow." Siebold took Serena's hand and placed a soft chaste kiss on it. "Don't sleep in too late. I'd very much like to see you again and in one piece."

A maddening blush made its way onto Serena's face. She silently thanked Arceus that it was dark out. She only managed a nod and watched as he climbed in his car and drove away, his suit jacket still draped on her shoulders.

It was at that moment that she truly felt like a princess. He was the prince she dreamed about. Her prince that danced with her, kissed the back of her hand and guided her through the night.

The doors opened behind her and the familiar voice of Martha called for her to come in.

Lysandre stood by the window watching the scene below. He frowned when Siebold kissed the back of Serena's hand. The frown deepened when he saw his suit jacket on Serena's shoulders. He had been waiting for hours now for her to arrive and she comes back looking all disheveled.

He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand how Serena viewed him as if he was beneath her.

_'I'm nothing like Lysandre. . . I'm better than him.'_

How dare she, he thought, as he watched Siebold drive off. He didn't say anything when he was with the other four but it had bothered him. She didn't know anything and she certainly wasn't better than he was.

He deserved her respect but she didn't deserve his.

Lysandre watched Serena disappear into his castle, noting the absence of her glasses and he called the blonde woman sitting on his bed in nothing but her underwear to him.

"She's here," He said. "You know what to do."

The blonde gave him a sly smile. "I've been doing this for a long time now, honey. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"You have?" He questioned.

"You'd be surprised at how many men call to make their girlfriends jealous," She replied. "Something about seeing us dance on stage make the men think that they could use us."

Lysandre scratched his head. "Er. . . sorry. I'll make sure you are compensated."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, Pandra's giving me a raise for this. I'm one of her top girls at the club. This is totally voluntary. I've always wanted to tango with you, Lysandre. The girls have been talking about you, you know."

"Uh. . . ah, no thank you. Pandra's going to kill me if I ever step foot at her place again." He looked away from the woman. "Besides, this isn't to make Serena jealous. It's to get a point across."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is."

Downstairs, Serena removed the high heels off her feet and let out a sigh of relief earning a chuckle from Martha. It took her a while to get used to being short again.

"How was it, Serena?" Martha asked. "Enjoy your first Team Flare party?"

Serena nodded. Truthfully she didn't enjoy it much but as the night went on she found herself enjoying. She wondered if she would be able to see Siebold sometime soon.

"Personally, I don't like Lysandre's parties all too much," The old woman continued. "It is a hot bed for corruption, shady business dealings, gambling and drinking. I tell Lysandre to stop but the boy refuses all the time. I even tell him that it is a waste of money but he still persists. You would think that after years and years of working with him I would have any idea what he's thinking about but no I do not."

Serena patiently waited for her rant to finish. She reminded herself not to mention that she herself had gambled and done some business while at the party. The rant went on for a couple of minutes where Martha talked about the morality of those in attendance. About how the officials tasked with making the laws that govern Kalos are going against what they were voted to do. About how the rich, instead of giving money to those who need it, spend it on gambling and drinking and other vices.

"Oh, Serena, Geoff told me to give you this," Martha said handing her a small bag.

The brunette took the bag and peeked inside. There were dried tea leaves in them giving a sweet smell.

She slipped the bag into one of the pockets of Siebold's suit jacket. "Thank you, Martha."

"No problem, dear."

With a small nod, Serena climbed the stairs with her shoes in hand. She reached Lysandre's room where she had left her things and knocked on the door.

She heard Lysandre say "come in" followed by high-pitched giggling. With a puzzled look on her face, Serena entered the room only to be greeted by the same blonde woman who stared her down earlier doing the exactly the same thing. She was wearing nothing but a lacy pair of underwear, Lysandre's arms snaked around her small waist. He had a smirk on his face.

Serena gasped then quickly covered her eyes. "Arceus, man! Don't tell me to come in when you're. . ."

"When I'm what?" Lysandre inquired.

Serena groaned her hands still covering her eyes. "Whatever! Just. . . don't do anything while I'm in here!"

The blonde woman giggled. "That is going to be very difficult. I simply cannot keep my hands off of him."

A shuffle of footsteps, a few more giggles and the sound of the mattress spring bouncing was all Serena needed to hear before she quickly let her hands down and ran behind the screen all the while muttering, "I'm not looking" repeatedly. From the corner of her eye she could see the woman and Lysandre on the bed with the woman on top of him.

She thanked Arceus that the clothes she left behind the screen still hung on the hooks. She undressed and dressed quickly, putting the red dress she wore in the plastic covering and the high heels in the shoebox. Now back in her old clothes, she took her bag and the bag with all the money she'd won and Siebold's suit jacket then covered her eyes in preparation. She couldn't help but feel that something was missing from her.

The sounds of kissing filled the room. She groaned once more.

She ran from behind the screen to the door and upon touching the cold, golden door knob realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Her coat.

"My coat," She whispered.

"Your coat," said the deep and suddenly very close voice of Lysandre who stood right behind her.

Her eye twitched. She turned around and found Lysandre standing with the coat raised up above his head. His shirt was unbuttoned and Serena could see how toned he was. The blonde woman laid on the bed propped up on her elbow watching the two with an exasperated expression. She thought that both Serena and Lysandre were acting like children.

Just what point was the red-head trying to get across?

"Give me my coat before I vomit on you," Serena said glaring up at the man. She reached up to take it from him but he only raised it up higher.

Lysandre had a smug look on his face. "I'll make you pay for the damages."

"Give me my coat!" Serena repeated. She was jumping to reach it now but Lysandre would raised it up even higher. "I swear to Arceus I will maim you."

Lysandre scoffed. "I'd like to see you try,"

Serena snarled at him. "Just give me my damn coat."

"On one condition," Lysandre started.

"What?"

"You have to call me boss or sir from now on," He continued.

Serena stopped jumping. "I'll die first before I ever call you that."

"You do know that I am your boss, right?" He said.

She crossed her arms. "And I acknowledge that but I don't feel that way."

Lysandre let out a grunt. He stared down at Serena, his eyes narrow. He couldn't understand her.

Serena jumped up and grabbed the coat from his hand, nodded once to the blonde woman before turning around to leave the room. The door closed in front of Lysandre whose brows furrowed.

The blonde woman let out a low whistle. "Got yourself a real Charizard, didn't you?"

"Charizard?" Lysandre echoed. "No. Much worse, I got myself a Gyarados."

* * *

Serena awoke to the sunlight streaming in her room as well as a big headache. She groaned as she sat up. She checked the time on the wall clock and jumped out of the bed. She had slept into the morning and the headache she had grew more intense. She took her spare pair of glasses from the dresser and went into the bathroom where she stored her painkillers in the medicine cabinet.

She popped a pill into her mouth and ran to the kitchen where she quickly downed a glass of water. As soon as the headache began to subside, she ran to her closet, took out some clothes then went back into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she finished she dressed quickly and dried as much as she could of her long, dark hair then put on her coat.

After all that was done, she grabbed her bag and her keys and left her building. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body. It had been beginning to get colder lately and soon snow was eventually going to come down.

She checked her Holo Caster for any messages she had missed and sure enough there were at least six or seven messages from the professor. She watched them all, feeling horrible that she had lied to him about not feeling well.

Serena turned the corner and passed the cafe like she did every morning as she made her way to the Research Lab. The city was bustling with life as trainers from all over came to see the sights or challenge the gym leader. Ladies walked their Furfrous and a cup of coffee in hand, men walked with briefcases in theirs on the way to their own workplaces.

The Research Lab came into view and Serena sped up, she just wanted to inform the professor that she was all right and that there was nothing to worry about. She looked behind her before pushing the gate open.

She finally relaxed when she was inside. Her co-workers all greeted her as she passed them on her way towards the professor's office.

Once she was there, the door opened before she even knocked.

The disheveled looking professor had a big smile on his face. "Serena! I thought I heard the buzz around the office."

"Professor," She greeted. "I got your holo clips but I only opened them this morning. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologise. I know you were feeling terrible. I was just worried is all," He said.

Serena gave him a small smile. "So, do you need help with that formula you were working on two days ago?"

He looked behind him where the chalkboard still had the formula written on it and a blank space right in the middle. "I guess it couldn't hurt. I've been stuck on it for days and it's driving me insane."

"Okay then. I'll just leave my coat in my office and we can work on it together." Serena took her coat off and opened the door to her office which was right beside Sycamore's. She hung it behind her chair.

She left her office where she found the last person she was expecting to see.

"Ah, there you are Serena," Lysandre said.

He looked different. The red hair that flared around his face was tamed and slicked back however a short strip of it curled on his forehead. His cane was still in his hand and a pair of round sunglasses covered his eyes. He towered over both the professor and Serena.

"Serena," Sycamore began. "Who is this?"

Serena looked from the professor to Lysandre. The latter of the two smirking. "This is uh. . . er. . ."

She knew she had to make an explanation and she really didn't want to say the first thing that came up in her mind but she didn't want the professor finding out about dealings in organised crime. She didn't want him to become involved.

The brunette sighed. "Professor, this is my. . . my boyfriend."

" _Boyfriend_?" Echoed both men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Would you look at that shit?
> 
> Translation(s):
> 
> Moll - gangster's girl
> 
> Bimbo - tough guy
> 
> Fly boy - a glamorous term for an aviator (hint, hint)
> 
> You slay me! - That's funny/You're funny!
> 
> Attaboy/girl! - Well done!
> 
> Mrs. Grundy - Extremely uptight person
> 
> Load of baloney - load of shit/bullshit


	5. Prizefights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 of Just For One Day!
> 
> I'm sorry it took a while! I became so busy and am writing bit by bit!
> 
> 1 year is way too long for an update! Aaaahhhh, please forgive me.
> 
> Wow. Hefty lot of things happened last chapter! Big party, introductions, Lysandre trying to make a point and whatever the hell Siebold is doing. Whew, I hope you guys are keeping up.
> 
> I took some liberties with the Fighting Dojo because in-game it's on the 3rd Floor of an office building so please don't start throwing rocks at me for this! I just want to make it fit with the aesthetic of everything else!
> 
> I apologise for the super, super, super delayed update so let's just jump in!

Serena stared out of the window, her chin resting on her hand. The trees blurred as they passed. A sigh escaped her lips. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose then gazed at the man sitting across from her. The sunlight gleamed through the window, its rays hitting the large ruby adorning the top of his cane sending sparkling, red, diamond-like beams all over the car.

It made him look otherworldly.

Ethereal.

He ran a hand through his slicked-back red hair. He smirked to himself. His vibrant eyes met hers and he gave Serena a wink.

She frowned at him.

Lysandre chuckled. "And here I thought we were in a relationship."

"A _fake_ one," Serena clarified.

"Well, it's the thought that counts," He teased. "And if I recall correctly, it was _you_ who made up the plan. I just went along with it."

He watched her roll her eyes and stare out the window.

"Are you ashamed to be affiliated with me?" he asked. He took it as a chance to finally ask her what was bothering him since she first started working for him. She had been afraid of him in their first meeting; he could see it in her eyes. What changed?

She scoffed then looked straight into his eyes. "Yes. Yes I am."

The smirk on Lysandre's face vanished and soon it was replaced with a scowl. He turned his nose up at her then it was his turn to stare out the window while cursing the brunette silently.

Serena noticed the change in the red head's demeanour. "It's hard _not_ to be, you know, with everything that you do," she said, justifying her answer.

"Really?" Lysandre cocked an eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"Well, you know," She began, moving to the edge of her seat. Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Shootouts in the street, taking money from people, arms dealing, forcing people into working for you then giving them guns and Arceus knows what else."

It was Lysandre's turn to scoff. He pointed at her with his cane. "You are a fool, Serena. A hypocrite too."

"Excuse me?" Serena exclaimed. "A fool? A hypocrite?" Her voice rose. "How?"

He moved closer to her, their faces inches apart. He gave her the same look she gave him after her confession. His eyes were fierce and harsh. "You became affiliated with me as soon as you decided to help that old four-flusher then cemented that when you walked with me to the party and sat with the big four. And if I recall correctly, you were having the time of your life last night."

"Thanks to Siebold!" She retorted.

"Who was only there because of me," He shot back. "So don't even claim moral high ground when you were reaping the benefits of what I do."

The frown on Serena's face deepened. She knew he was partly right, _partly_.

"As for the fool part," He continued on casually. "You see, you live in this fairytale world, Serena. You live in blissful ignorance. You accept what is right in front of you without stopping to think about what is behind what is presented to you. Your view of the world is good or bad, black and white but what happens when black and white skewers into grey? What would you do?"

Serena scoffed. "If anyone's claiming moral high ground, it's you, you brute," she grumbled.

Lysandre's brows met. "What was that?"

"Nothing, oh Great One," Serena replied as she turned away from the now smirking man. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "What's _your_ world then?"

"My world?" He echoed. "My world is what fills the spaces between black and white. You see, Serena, when I look around me, I see the potential for perfection and I know that my abilities can steer this world into a better and more beautiful place."

Serena stared at him, her hands falling to her lap in awe. She couldn't figure him out anymore. Every time she thought she had him read, he would somehow rewrite everything and she would have to go back to the very beginning. He was an enigma to her and she hated being unable to solve puzzles.

"Tell me then," He said leaning closer to her. "Because I know that your opinion of me isn't exactly yours and please, don't make that face, I know you use the route near the cafe to get to work every morning despite all that you've seen and heard. Tell me what makes me so abhorrent to you? Hm? When everyone wants to be my friend, when everyone wants me as an ally, when half the women in this region would want me to even glance at their general direction, why?"

Serena could feel her jaw tense and her fists clench. It took all of her might not to hit him there and then.

"Because of that!" She exclaimed. "All of that arrogance! That bravado! That objectification! What are you trying to prove? We get it! You're rich, powerful and good-looking! And yes, all right, I admit it, you are a good-looking man but that doesn't matter at all to me when you have the personality of a Gyarados! Rude and arrogant, that's what you are!"

The car screeched to a stop. Serena looked around. They were outside of the Fighting Dojo north of Prism Tower.

The door on Serena's side swung open. "Sorry to interrupt you, miss," The grunt said with slight hostility. "But we have arrived."

Now blushing, Serena nodded. "I, um, I - Thank you."

She glanced at Lysandre before getting out of the car. He looked downcast, her heart began to race. "A-Are you coming with me? W-What are we doing here?"

Lysandre looked at her and in a matter of seconds he was back to being regular ole' Lysandre. His eyes were just as cold and steely as when she had first met him.

"Follow me," he said as he got out the car. His strides were much too big for her as he walked towards the dojo. She had to jog to catch up to him.

She watched him go up to the door to knock when it threw open. It's not fair, she thought. He can't make her feel bad for expressing what she felt. He can act all down and hurt but that wouldn't affect her. He was rude and arrogant and that was the cardinal truth!

From behind the door came a tall, moustachioed older gentleman, grey-eyed and brown-grey hair disheveled. He was covered in sweat and his sleeveless undershirt was splattered with what looked like blood.

"Well," he remarked, his eyes never straining away from Serena. "It's about damn time."

* * *

He was taller than she remembered and much more toned despite his age. His arms were sculpted and bore a few scars here and there. His undershirt clung to him as if it were his second skin giving a translucent view of his equally toned torso. His pants were dirtied and scuffed and she could see through the rip that his right knee was covered in blood, some of it dried. He didn't seem to mind however.

Lysandre's voice cut through the air. "And you say I'm the rude one. Look at you, staring and all."

Serena immediately looked away; her cheeks had become so hot that she had to fan herself to keep her glasses from fogging up. In truth, she was a little scared of the older gentleman. "I-I was not!"

"You are a terrible liar," Lysandre replied.

She refused to look at him but she could _feel_ the red-head smirking.

Louis scoffed. "If you're lucky, you'll look as good as I do when you are my age."

Serena pouted then bit her lip deciding not to dignify the man with an answer. She was stuck with two of the most arrogant and pompous men she had ever had the displeasure of meeting in her entire life.

No conversation followed for the rest of the ride down to the lower floors. . . or at least a conversation involving Serena. She disappeared into the back of the large elevator. The only source of light they had was a dim lightbulb hanging precariously from above.

 _'This thing could fit at least 15 people.'_ She thought to herself. _'Just how far down are we going?'_

The conversation between Lysandre and Louis piqued none of her interests. They were talking about bets, the looming prohibition on alcohol and the Elite Four. She did notice, however, that the two men shared many similarities: arrogance, pride, boorishness, a love for rum and scotch and not to mention long elevator rides.

Out of the four, Serena guessed that Louis probably influenced Lysandre the most. If she hadn't known better, she would think that they were father and son.

After what seemed like a century, Louis finally pulled the lever. "Here we are!" he announced as he slid open the steel elevator gates before leading them through the dimly lit hallway.

She could hear loud thuds accompanied by men hollering, howling and hooting.

"You started already?" Lysandre asked Louis. "Since when did you start this early?"

"Since that," he replied as he tilted his head to Serena.

Serena frowned. "I'm right here, you know."

"I know that," both men said simultaneously, both not knowing that they had.

She had to suppress a chuckle.

They began to walk down the hallway again, the lights getting brighter and the sounds getting louder. What Serena saw when they finally reached the end of the hall elicit a loud gasp from her mouth.

A young boy stood at one end of a fairly large boxing ring his bare knuckles bloodied and bruised while he defiantly faced off an older-looking, much larger man staring him down with barely a bruise in sight.

Men and women alike were cheering the bigger man on telling him to "finish off" the boy. They waved money around while another man clad in a sleek black suit frantically collected the bills all the while jotting things down in his little notebook.

On her toes, Serena whispered, "Isn't this illegal?"

"It certainly is, yes," replied Lysandre, unfazed by everything around him. "Is this your first time at an underground prizefight?"

Serena nodded.

Louis seemed to hear their conversation for seconds later he was in the middle of the ring announcing the arrival of a "first-timer". The two fighters in the ring went to their corners and sat on a small wooden stool.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my good friends," he began. His arms were outstretched and his chin was raised high up in the air. "It would be a _crime_ if we didn't let her first show be a great one, so I say, good people, let us make this an experience she will remember forever!"

The small crowd cheered. Their eyes were filled with excitement.

_'What in Arceus' name is he doing?'_

"I volunteer myself to fight," They greying man proclaimed. "But who shall be brave enough to face me?"

The old man scanned the room his piercing grey eyes meeting the averting gazes in the crowd. . . but that did not matter. Serena could see it in his eyes; he already knew who he wanted to fight even before he asked.

His head turned to where she and Lysandre had been standing.

"You must be joking," Lysandre said.

The crowd began to murmur. The room had gone electric and the energy was palpable. They all wanted to see the self-proclaimed "King of Kalos" go head to head with one of the region's best (and oldest) fighters.

Louis' scoffed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Why? Are you afraid of losing to an old man?"

Lysandre shook his head. "Please, I'm simply unprepared."

The old man brushed off Lysandre's statement and soon he was encouraging the crowd to chant Lysandre's name over and over.

"See how they cheer for you, boy?!" Louis shouted over the chanting of the room. "Come on, give Serena a sneak peek of what she could potentially become."

Serena looked back and forth between both men. Was Louis implying what she thought he was implying?

Lysandre persisted. "No thank you. I work hard every morning to look this way. I'll pass."

"Really? You should work harder then," Serena voiced. Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation of what she had just said. "I-I mean-"

Louis burst out laughing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the red-head glaring at her. Truth be told, she was a little proud of herself and she allowed a smirk to appear on her face.

Lysandre, removing his jacket hastily, shoved his cane to her hand. "Hold this," he said giving her the cane and the jacket. The long cane was much heavier than she had initially thought. He must have spent a fortune getting it made. Next he took off his shoes, handed the pair to her then quickly made his way up and into the ring.

* * *

"Is that all you've got, boy? Have I taught you nothing?!"

Lysandre wiped the blood from the side of his mouth as he stared down the older gentleman. He was tired, much more tired than he expected. Well, granted he hadn't had the time to maintain his skills and keep up with his training regimen but still, he was much younger than Louis and he shouldn't be tired, at least not this early into the match.

His slicked-back red hair had gone damp from his sweat, framing his face. His undershirt hugged his torso, exposing the result of all his hard work. Blood dripped down his mouth from receiving a few blows to the stomach only one of which knocked the wind out of him. He had to make Louis swear he would not hit him on the face.

The crowd had grown wilder as they lingered in the ring. It was the fight of the century as he heard someone cry. Some bills had made their way to the ring from the crowd carelessly throwing money about.

_BAM._

Another hit, this time square on his chest. He was sent tumbling backwards.

"You are disappointing me, Lysandre," Louis said shaking his head. Beads of sweat rolled down his wrinkled face. "Truly, I feel as though I wasted my time on you. Are you not man?"

Lysandre scowled at the older gentleman. He tried to keep himself in check but looking around at the crowd and Serena's slightly horrified and slightly worried expression, his pride overcame him.

He came at Louis landing hits on the older man in succession. Louis was then forced to go on the defensive. He blocked each blow with equal strength and determination.

After a minute or so of constant attacks, Louis tripped and stumbled letting his arms fall just enough for Lysandre to land one breathtaking jab to the abdomen.

The greying man was sent reeling backwards, coughing as he grasped for air. The crowd erupted in cheers. All Lysandre had to do now was finish him off with one last blow.

Lysandre charged towards Louis who was now leaning on the ropes still coughing. Clearly he had not expected the jab to his abdomen. His brown-grey hair had gone unruly as rested his hands on his knees unaware of the red head looming over him.

Serena's slightly horrified expression grew. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought Lysandre heartless and pleaded with him silently.

The crowd had gone wild, each one of them screaming at Lysandre to finish the fight.

He towered over Louis, his shadow casting over him. Then, suddenly, he pulled Louis up and rested him on his shoulder.

The cries and screams of the crowd began to die down and disappointed groans filled the room.

"Do. . . not f-fear. . .!" exclaimed Louis weakly; he coughed many times during so. "I-It was a m. . .mere misstep!"

' _Boy, he doesn't quit does he,'_ Serena remarked in her head.

Louis snapped his fingers at the fighters from earlier, the big, burly man and the young, skinny youth - who sitting on benches at the sides of the ring - stood up and took the place of Lysandre and their injured boss.

The crowd slowly began to get rowdy and soon the room sparked to life once again like nothing ever happened.

Lysandre sat Louis down on one of the benches and sighed.

"Old man, you need to stop doing this to yourself," he said.

Louis took a deep breath. "Doing what?"

"This."

"Oh pish-posh, I'll rest when I die."

Lysandre shook his head. He sat next to his mentor and patted him on the back. "You'll never get any rest at this rate then."

The old man let out a chuckle. "This is all I live for, son. This excitement. . . it makes me feel alive. The feeling of blood pumping in my veins keeps me young."

"Maybe tone the excitement down just a little," Lysandre suggested. "Let's face it, Louis, you're not as young as I am."

Louis clicked his tongue. "All right, boy," he conceded. "Who knew you cared about me that much?"

Serena stared at the two men. She couldn't understand it; they were supposed to be ferocious gang bosses out to drain the region's resources dry but they acted so. . . bizarrely, for lack of better word. They were uncharacteristic of the image she had in her head of bloodthirsty, merciless thugs. She wondered if the other three were the same but judging from their interaction from the night before, the other three were perhaps even more uncharacteristic. She just didn't get it.

"Well now, enough about that!" Louis said standing up. "I am supposed to be mentoring once again, aren't I?"

He looked to Serena while she looked to Lysandre who nodded at her then she looked back at Louis and gave him a nod.

"Am I. . ." Serena began. "Um, am I. . . going to be-"

"Doing this as well?" Louis finished for her. "Half of what I'll be teaching you is how to fight to defend yourself and the other half I'll teach you all about the dynamics of power and such. Shifting power and taking hold of it and then using it to your advantage. You'll most likely be getting the same lesson Lysandre got years ago."

"Which means the same treatment, isn't that right, Louis?" Lysandre cut in.

Louis nodded. "Oh yes. Don't think that because you are a young lady I'll refrain from cracking the whip if needed. Fighting takes discipline, respect and patience all of which we need to work on."

Lysandre nodded along in approval with a smug look on his face. Serena wanted to punch him then and there.

"Come," Louis said gesturing for Serena to follow. "I will show you to my office just beyond here. I will change first and then we can begin."

Lysandre took his clothes and his staff from Serena's grasp and moved to leave. She grabbed his arm feeling how hard and warm it was under her touch.

"What?" He questioned.

Her outstretched arm dropped to her side. "I was just wondering if you'll be coming back. . . um later? After I finish here? You know, to pick me up?" She felt so awkward asking him that.

The red head laughed aloud. "No I will not be picking you up. Hah, I am not a taxi service. I'm sure you can make your own way home."

Serena frowned. "Fine! It wasn't like I wanted you to anyway!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering! It would be rude of me to keep your chauffeur waiting!"

"Oh so now you are concerned with being rude? It _is_ his job to wait, you know."

Serena's blood began to boil. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She stomped her foot in frustration before turning her heels to leave.

"Why do I even bother with. . ." she grumbled as she followed Louis.

Lysandre felt a smirk appear on his face. It gave him a kind of satisfaction to know that he had an effect on Serena. It gave him entertainment, something to look forward to. Was he a little brutish? Maybe. Did he sometimes wish he had a different kind of effect on her? Sometimes but only because he found her interesting. He wanted to know how she would react to his, dare he say, masterful touch. To see her writhing in pleasure beneath him, to hear her moan his name.

He sighed.

She was so fearless against him, something he never experienced from someone. It excited him, kept him at the tips of his toes. It did, however, annoy him at times like it did earlier. He appreciated her fearlessness but cursed her disrespect towards him. He didn't work himself to the bone all these years just for some immature girl to disregard all that.

He couldn't understand her.

Lysandre worked his way through the crowd surrounding the ring. The two fighters were exchanging blows and dodging blows. He reached for his wallet in his jacket and threw some money towards the small, thin boy before making his way to the elevator.

Later in his home, he would receive an envelope containing some amount of money from Louis congratulating him on placing a bet on the winner. He would give more than half of his money to the winner's family.

* * *

Serena stretched, a groan escaping her lips. She was tired and cold. To be more accurate, she was tired, shivering, hungry, annoyed and generally angry at Lysandre for having to make her walk in the cold especially after working a sweat.

It wasn't too late out. It was only eight in the evening but the temperature had gone down drastically.

Louis gave her a tour of where she would be spending most of her days for an indefinite amount of time. Compared to Lysandre's ultra modern and regal base of operations, Louis' was more old-fashioned and rustic with simple computers powering their archaic machines. The biggest difference Serena noticed about Louis' and Lysandre's bases was that in Louis' everything was kept clean, utterly and entire spotless.

Serena recalled seeing a ball of dust and dirt in one of Lysandre's elevators, remarking in her head that that tiny ball would never exist in Louis' headquarters.

The greying man had changed from his sweat and blood-covered fighting attire to a more business-ready suit. Just like his base, his suit was immaculately clean and had no trace of any kind of creases or wrinkles. It was a crisp three-piece olive green pinstripe suit which complimented his brown-grey hair. He curled the tips of moustache which had initially made Serena giggle but when he asked her what was comedic enough about him to incite laughter, she quickly shut her mouth.

The first half of their lesson consisted of greeting everyone in his base. He told her to observe him and how he talked and interacted with his people.

"Just watch and take note, all right?" He told her before turning a corner and walking towards the common area which served as a place where people could eat and participate in brawls in a simple, unsophisticated ring in the middle of the room.

As soon as he entered, all the commotion in the room, the buzz, ceased. They all gave him standard military salutes and stood still until Louis gave them a small nod and what seemed like a room full of statues sparked to life.

 _'Not really anything new here_ , _'_ Serena thought. Lysandre's people did the same thing. . . somewhat. The only difference is that Lysandre's people don't stand like statues, instead they give their boss a salute and then continue what they were doing on their own volition.

Louis approached a table of one man who was, Serena guessed, in his mid-thirties, early-forties. He ate his food and watched the brawl with uninterested eyes.

"Have you done as I asked you?" Louis asked pulling up a seat across from the man.

Serena didn't know whether to sit or to remain standing. She chose the stand behind Louis, twiddling her thumbs and avoiding the gaze of the man who was wondering who the hell she was and what her business there was.

Louis took note of the exchange. "Go ahead, Damien, Serena here will be with us for sometime as my new protégé."

The man, Damien, now avoided Louis' eyes. "I-I. . . sir, it's-it's. . . see it's just-"

"Just what, Damien?" Louis questioned. "And look into my eyes, Damien. I think you owe me at least that much."

Damien swallowed. He forced himself to look straight into his boss' piercing eyes. "It's just, I apologise wholeheartedly, sir, but I need the money to feed and clothe my family. I haven't even paid the rent at our apartment for three months now."

Louis listened with a straight face but had an intense gaze in his eyes. His arms were crossed just as his legs were.

"You must-" Damien continued then subsequently shut himself up.

"Must?" Louis prodded.

"I beg only for forgiveness, sir," Damien said with his head bowed.

Louis pursed his lips. He nodded. "I see, so you are asking me to forgive you when you haven't even fulfilled your end. May I remind you that what you did was completely disrespectful? It shows how much you value the trust I placed in you. Not to mention how ungrateful you are being when I pay you regularly, approve your cash advances and even give you bonuses. How selfish. How disrespectful. What should we do about this situation, Damien? Should I pay a visit to your family? I heard your wife makes excellent brioche. I quite feel like having some."

Damien turned pale. He began to sweat. He bowed his head even lower. All he could say was, "it was all my fault, please have mercy, sir."

Louis shook his head then he sighed. "You know that I am a very generous man right, Damien? I will give you until the end of next week."

The nervous man fell on his knees and took Louis' left hand that had been on his lap. He brought it to his forehead reciting multiple "thank you's".

"That is enough now, Damien," Louis said retracting his hand. "I appreciate your show of respect." He stood up and made to leave the room with Serena falling behind staring at the kneeling man, breathing hard with tears falling to the wooden floor.

"Serena!" Louis called.

Serena jumped. She ran to Louis who was waiting by the entrance to the room.

"Do you know what just happened there, Serena?" He asked her.

"Um. . . u-uh. . . I-I. . ." she stammered. She knew exactly what happened with Damien but she couldn't find any words to say. Incoherent sentences formed in her head and words jumbled around. She realised that she was terrified of the older gentleman and so she was scared to offend him and have him "pay her a visit".

Serena stared up at Louis who was patiently waiting for her answer. He looked so different. He was a lot more menacing now than when he had blood all over him with his disheveled hair flying about. She was legitimately scared of him at the moment and she despised the feeling of being scared. It made her feel like she was a weakling.

She swallowed. She had to say _something._ He just looked back at her.

Serena took her glasses off. She didn't want to see his face clear as day if she was going to answer him.

"D-Did Damien steal from you?" She said finally. She didn't mean to sound as shaky as she had. She hated how weak she was sounding.

Louis nodded. "Come, follow me."

He led her down a series of hallways that revealed a path to his organisation's vault.

"He stole valuable items and money from the family, Serena," said Louis.

"The family?"

Louis gestured all around him. "This. Everyone in here. He broke our trust and disrespected us even after I gave him more than enough to provide for his home."

"I-I see," was all she could say.

"Did you observe just as I told you?" He asked her. "As a person in my position, I have power. There are multiple types of power, Serena, and everyone has them or can have them. You must remember that. What I used on Damien was formal power. He _had_ power, referent power. I trusted in his abilities and respected his work and dedication to my family but he made a choice. He chose to give up all of that."

Serena felt overwhelmed. She tried to take in what he was saying but it was all too much and Louis could see that.

He told her to think it over when she got home then proceeded to lead her back to the room where Lysandre dropped her off. Waiting there was the big, burly man from the earlier prizefight. He stood in the ring still wearing the same bloodied clothes he had on earlier.

Louis instructed her to change into the gear that he provided which consisted of ladies' trousers and a plain shirt. She had never worn anything so revealing like that but she couldn't help but feel freer than when she wore her dresses and skirts.

"Go on then," Louis said. "Up in the ring you go."

Serena took a deep breath then finally summed up all the courage she had and climbed into the ring. After her lesson, while she was lying on the ring completely exhausted, he told her to be back the next day after her regular work schedule since he didn't really need her to be there early.

"Was that really okay?" Serena asked herself as she walked home. She was still reeling over the fact that she had worn pants.

She pulled tightly on her coat. "I should have checked the temperature before leaving home this morning but then again I was expecting Lysandre to at least drop me off at my place."

She shuddered. A harsh gust of wind blew and she sank further into her coat.

"I can't believe this," she groaned.

She was too lost in her thoughts of being annoyed and cold that she hadn't noticed a tall man standing in front of her. She crashed into him and they both fell. Serena's glasses fell off her face from the force. Everything was blurry and she couldn't see clearly where anything was.

She felt an hand on her arm guide her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. She heard a familiar chuckle and her heart jumped. She felt him put on her glasses for her and her eyes finally got a full view of just who she crashed into.

Siebold laughed. "Are you all right, Serena?"

Serena nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, are you? I'm so sorry. It was cold and I was annoyed and-"

"No, no, don't be sorry. There was no harm done really," he assured her. "May I ask what is annoying you?"

Serena bit her lip. "Well, Lysandre dropped me off at Louis' place then he just kind of told me to go home on my own in this weather."

"So the lessons are starting, huh?" Siebold remarked. "I can't believe Lysandre would leave you like that. You know, it's a little dangerous to be out here at this time especially when you're alone."

"That's exactly what I thought," agreed Serena with a smile.

"Are you up to anything right now, Serena?" he asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my restaurant. I could make you dinner if you haven't eaten yet."

Serena's eyes widened. She felt her face grow hot and she didn't feel cold at all anymore. She tossed the idea in her head, this was what she had been waiting for for some time now and yet. . . she hesitated.

"I don't know, Siebold," she replied. "I have to up early tomorrow. I have work at the lab then I have to go to Louis' again right after."

Siebold pouted then gave her a small smile. "Come on, please? No alcohol this time and I promise to drop you off no later than eleven."

Serena bit her lip again. "Um, I-" she began. "I mean, no later than eleven, right?"

"Yes, I swear," he repeated. This time with a bigger smile on his face.

"Okay," she said finally. "Let's go then."

The pair walked down the street with Siebold making sure there was enough space between them to save them from any rumours that might bubble up. There were enough people out in the city for gossip to start going around and that was the last thing he wanted.

Serena kept her hands in her pockets partly because they were cold but mostly because she felt shy and anxious around Siebold. She chanced a glance at him only to find him doing the same. She quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled. Her face felt intensely hot.

He gave her a questioning look. "What for?"

"I-"

She was cut off by the sound of screeching tires and the view of an all too familiar car suddenly at a stop near the pair. The driver's door opened and out came the man himself, the self-proclaimed King of Kalos.

He had his red hair up in his trademark hairstyle and wore his trademark suit with his trademark cane.

Lysandre looked back and forth between Serena and Siebold. "What's this? I wasn't informed that Serena had a chaperone to take her home."

"I was informed that her chaperone abandoned her," Siebold said. "What brings you out here, Lysandre? Don't you have somewhere you need to be? A party perhaps?"

"Don't you have a restaurant to look after?" Lysandre shot back.

"I was just about to take Serena there for dinner."

Lysandre had an amused glint in his eye. "Dinner? And I wasn't invited? I'm quite hungry, you know."

Serena didn't know what was unfolding right before her very eyes. First she was walking alone then along came Siebold and now Lysandre and now it seemed to her that they were parrying each other's questions.

Lysandre now turned to Serena. "Isn't it a bit late? I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to be drinking at this hour. You have work tomorrow, don't you?"

"No," she replied. "Siebold and I weren't going to drink any alcohol. We were just going to eat dinner and he would drop me off at eleven. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was bored and I went out for a drive. I don't have to explain myself to you," Lysandre answered. In truth, being bored was only part of the reason he drove himself out. He wanted to see how Serena was doing after her first lesson with Louis. He remembered his from years ago; he felt overwhelmed and he wasn't sure if he would come back the next day but he did and now he was here. He also felt a small desire to spend some time alone with Serena which was the main reason why he drove the car himself.

But he wasn't willing to admit all of that. Not to himself and especially not to her. He preferred to think that the main reason he came out to see her was because he was bored and Serena challenged him thus providing some entertainment.

"Why don't I just take you both to the restaurant and we'll get our food to go?" Lysandre suggested. "Serena and I, I mean."

He actually did feel hungry.

Siebold had a frown on his face. He didn't want Lysandre there. He needed an excuse. "I wasn't expecting another guest, Lysandre, I'm not sure I can accommodate."

"What are you talking about?" Lysandre pressed. "You own the restaurant don't you? I'm sure the people won't mind. What do you say, Serena? I can drop you off later."

Serena didn't know what to do. She had already made prior arrangements with Siebold, she didn't want to be rude and Siebold asking her out had been something she had always dreamed about but at the same time she was also tired, hungry and cold, she thought that her legs would give out. She felt like lying down especially after the day she just had and being in Lysandre's warmed-up car was tempting.

She looked back and forth between Siebold's offering of his arm and Lysandre's offering of his hand and she reached her hand forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in so long!
> 
> I promise I have not forgotten and do intend on finishing both my stories.
> 
> Thank you all for waiting!
> 
> I appreciate all types of constructive feedback and look forward to seeing you all in Chapter 6!
> 
> If you haven't already, please read my other story All The Lonely People which I will be updating next. Thank you once again, everyone :)

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, Chapter 1 done!
> 
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> The next update for this will be after I update my other story, All The Lonely People. So it'll be alternating. ATLP first then Just For One Day.
> 
> I'll see you all in Chapter 2!


End file.
